Nine Months
by Beanie McChimp
Summary: A young Ororo has just moved to New Orleans for a change of scenery and to continue her flourishing career but after a night out drinking and meeting the irresistible Remy their lives change forever as they work backwards to establish a possible relationship. OreO, rated M for subject matter, some language and sensual scenes. I do Not own the characters
1. Chapter 1

"I really don't know why we're here," Ororo yelled above the booming beat of the up tempo music. "Because, it's my birthday plus this is a great chance for you to do research for the firm," answered her best friend and employer Jean. Ororo had literally just moved there two weeks ago from New York to become a partner and consultant at Jean's hospitality consulting firm, Phoenix Consulting Group. When Jean convinced Ororo to go out and get a couple of drinks to celebrate she thought they'd go out for dinner, perhaps a glass of wine at a lounge. But a nightclub was not what she envisioned in the least.

"Whatever 'Ro, if you didn't expect to go out dancing you wouldn't have worn that outfit," Jean pointed out than took a sip of her cosmo.

Ororo pulled self-consciously at her snug crimson skirt that barely covered her round bottom. Many of her clothing remained boxed up. The white tube top and red skirt with matching four-inch stilettos was the only non-work outfit she had readily available. The last time she wore the ensemble was during her third year of college. "When did you become a RN? Because you're nursing that drink," Jean teased, "You are way too up tight girl. You need to loosen up sometimes and enjoy life." Ororo took a gulp of her third gin and tonic. She wasn't much of a drinker but she was going to need alcohol in her system to survive the misery of their outing.

Logan grunted, nudging his friend to direct him to the vision of beauty beside the bar. Remy turned to the direction he hitched a thumb in and saw her. She was just Logan's kind of woman. She stood about 5'8 in her black platform sandals; her emerald sleeveless dress showcased her nicely proportioned figure. And she had the one trait that Logan preferred the most, red hair that reached her the bottom of her shoulders. He could appreciate her features but she wasn't Remy's type… Then again he'd never turn an attractive female down.

His eyes veered to the left and saw her; the most stunning thing he ever set his eyes on. She was tall, statuesque. Her sepia skin was a lovely contrast against the ashen top that accentuated her ample, perk chest then tapered down to her narrow waistline. Her hips spread out in her red skirt that revealed her long, lean legs. Unique flowing ivory tendrils ended at the small of her back, framing her gorgeous face. Remy was utterly fixated. He took a large swig of his bourbon. "Mon ami, I suggest we get bettah aquatinted wit' da femmes."

Jeans rosy lips transformed into a smile as she noticed their approaching suitors. "Incoming, cute guys!" she squealed then ran a hand over her dress in attempts to appear casual. Ororo rolled her eyes, not in the mood to deal with the pestering of annoying men. She saw Logan first. He was ruggedly handsome, his muscles budged against his tight fitting opal cotton shirt, but she had height restrictions. "He's too short for me," she dismissively said to Jean. "Well, he has a friend," Jean informed.

Ororo glanced over at said friend. His height, an impressive 6'2 first caught her attention. She could tell that under his worn chocolate duster he was muscular yet lean. The body of a swimmer is how she'd likened it. Shaggy tawny hair mostly covered his eyes but she couldn't help but notice his square jaw, sculpted lips, he was very attractive.

"Hello, darlin'. Saw you over there and thought we'd introduce ourselves. Name's Logan, this is my friend Remy," Logan greeted in his gruff voice.

Jean more than happily chimed, "Well, I'm Jean and this is Ororo." Ororo extended her hand first to Logan who gave her a more than firm shake then to Remy who took it lightly and brought her hand to his lips. "Pleasure to meet you, chere," Remy purred. _Ororo. Unique name for a unique beauty. _His dark eyes could now be seen through his curtain of tresses reaching her sapphire orbs. _'Blue eyes…Remarkable,' _he noted. Remy was very much Hollywood handsome but to say that he was a charmer was an understatement and Ororo could instantly read that from him, creating a major dislike.

Ororo tried to divert her attention back to her friend but saw that it was useless. Jean's focus was completely on Logan. Awkwardly quiet, she sipped her cocktail. "So chere," Remy started, attempting to make conversation, "Wha' ya filles got plan fo' da nigh'?"

"Tonight's Jean's birthday so she wanted to come out."

He heard the slight irritation in her voice. "But ya didn't wan' ta non?"

She shook her head. "No, can't say I did," giving a weak smile.

"'Ro," Jean shouted over the music, "Me and Logan are going outside to have a smoke."

"But you don't smoke," she shouted back with a suspicious expression. Jean shot her a look and mentally said, *"Mind your own business!"*

"So wha' do ya do, chere?" Remy asked, trying to make idle conversation.

Ororo grimaced and replied, "It's hard to talk when it's so loud."

He flashed a Colgate commercial grin, and leaned into her, his lips tickling her ear as he said, "We can go somewhere quieter, maybe my place." Ororo's temperature subtly rised.

He studied her face. Her face was exquisite. Her make up was subtly done with a light hand but it enhanced her already gorgeous features. Liquid eyeliner traced her large, almond shaped eyes. Mascara eyelashes seemed like they could reach the clouds, causing her sublime sky eyes to pop. Her plump lips were a wine red tint with a dewy appearance, so inviting. Remy had never seen anyone as enchanting as her.

"Ya truly are gorgeous," he whispered in her ears. His words were coated in molasses and sounded just as sweet and flowed just as smoothly as a chill ran down her spin. She had to will herself not to blush.

She gazed once more at him, those dark eyes watching hers attempting to read her. The man was trouble and Ororo was going to try to stop it before she got into any. She sighed heavily.

"Remy, as much as it's nice making your acquaintance I hope I don't offend when I say if your intentions are to meet someone to spend the night with I rather not waste your time because it won't be me." A slightly snide smile graced her face, lifting her cheekbones.

Remy was stunned by her unpleasant disposition. Yes, he was looking for a one nighter, but she wasn't supposed to assume that. He wasn't sure if he should indeed be offended or impressed as no one ever attempted to set him straight like that before. He just had to lie on a little of the ol' LeBeau charm and most girls ate out of his palms. Hell, he could charm the pants off a nun and this was by all means no nun standing before him. And if somehow she was… _Mon Dieu. Fo'give me Father. Fo' I am 'bout ta sin._

Finally he regained his bearings. "Merde Petite. I see ya don' take compliments well," he responded flatly.

She turned her back to him dismissively as she pulled her Android phone from her white clutch. She went to her contact list to Jean's number and dialed. Straight to voicemail. She repeated the action four more times. Four more times straight to voicemail. _What the hell Jean?_ She even called out to her mentally but no response. She couldn't believe her **bestfriend**_**. **_They were far removed from college. These types of acts were inexcusable. She turned back to face Remy. "Did you or your friend drive here?" she asked slightly frantically. "I drove. Why?" he answered as she rushed out of the club.

Ororo was startled by the contrast of the pounding drumbeats in the club to the pounding of the pouring rain on the pavement. She desperately tried to find Jean's Audi from under the awning that she stood under but could make out anything in front of her. The continuous rain obstructed her view.

Remy stepped out of the building, standing under the awning behind her. "Can' fin' ya frien' non?" he asked with genuine concern. Ororo simply nodded, still in shock of her abandonment. "I could drive ya home if ya like. Da club 'bout ta close an' it's gettin' too late fo' a femme to be out here by herself," Remy offered. "I'll just catch a cab," she replied still facing the wall of streaming rain.

Remy strolled around to stand in front of her. He dipped his head so his eyes would hold her gaze, demanding her attention which she gave undivided. His eyes captured hers, refusing to relinquish its hold when she noticed something a bit odd. _Contacts?_ She automatically became intrigued to discover what his natural irises were. With a boyish smirk he charmed, "I don' know how long ya been down here in da south but we known fo' our hospitality. Remy wouldn't feel righ' leavin' ya here by yaself. Do dis swamp rat a fav'ah and lemme take ya home."

Everything in her told she'd regret agreeing but she couldn't help it. Ororo was completely bewitched.

Remy's smirk only grew wider. He took off his duster held it out to her. "Here, take it. Don' wan' ya gettin' wet."

"No I'll be fine."

But he persisted, "C'mon chere take it. A lil' rain ain't gonna kill Remy."

With a smile she accepted the duster, holding it over her head as they fled into the rain. Remy used the headlights button on his key chain to search for his silver BMW Z4 Roadster. The lights from the high beams guided their way. His typical gentlemanly charm was temporarily on hiatus when he didn't open her car door. He was just grateful to now be inside of his dry car, and more grateful that he closed the convertible hood before leaving.

He started the engine and asked where she resided, grimacing once she told him. "Dat ain't da safest area fo' a fille ta live."

Ororo shrugged, "I know. The original apartment I was supposed to move into was rented out just before I moved. This was the best I could find on short notice. At least the lease is only for six months."

The conversation fell into a sharp silence, only rock music from the radio filling the void of conversation. He peered over at her through the corner of his eyes during red lights, noticing that her harden nipples were jutting out through the material of her tank top. He smiled a mischievous smile to himself as he turned on the heat.

Driving was nearly hazardously impossible. The roads were dangerously sleek. The continuous pouring of rain that offered almost no visibility was combined with the bleakness of the starless night. It was nearly miraculous when they arrived to Ororo's apartment complex safely.

"Well, we here," Remy announced watching her tentatively. The look of contemplation was clearly on her face. She debated with herself whether she should leave this handsome stranger to fend for himself in this wicked weather or if she should invite him in, allowing him to wait out the storm in her apartment with her. If she truly concentrated she could will the storm away but preferred not to disrupt the course of nature. And a small portion of her wanted to stay in his presence. The moment she made up her mind she knew she was making a mistake. "Would you like to come in?… Until the storm is over…" she awkwardly invited.


	2. Chapter 2

They sprinted to her front door, Remy once again saturated with raindrops. They entered the apartment. Ororo instantly stepping out of her heels, shrinking four inches in stature, unaware of Remy standing oddly on her welcome mat until she took in his appearance. His auburn hair now laid limp, darken from the wetness. He was soaked from head to toe. His maroon cotton shirt clung his chiseled torso, its outlines clearly visible through the fabric. She tried to quickly avert her eyes but her stare did not go unnoticed. His cock sure smile returned. She gathered herself once again, "I may have something for you to change into. I'll be right back." Then she disappeared into what he assumed was her bedroom.

While he waited her return with dry, warm clothes he appraised her abode as he kicked off his Doc Martins. It was a bit small, a counter top and grey carpet divided the kitchen from the living room. The living room was decorated in neutral colors, as if direct from an Ikea catalog.

She returned with her arms out stretched, a stack of clothing and a bath towel in hand. His fingers grazed hers as he took the bundle. "Merci Petite. I 'preciate it," he thanked. "I'll be in my room changing. Knock if you need anything," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked towards her bedroom. Remy's eyes volleyed from left to right, matching the sway of her hips, at last getting a clear view of her round, firm behind. _Merde. Dat righ' dere should be illegal._

Ororo shut the door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. The thought of just a simple door that could easily be opened separating her from the sight of perfected sculpted body and face that was Remy created a hormonal heat to blaze through her. She was determined to smother its flames. She refused to allow her lack of a sex life for nearly the past year and that modelesque stranger revert her back to a horny teenager.

She stepped out to find Remy sitting on her sofa toweling his longish damp hair. His flexing arm called for her attention, muscles barely obscured through the thin cotton of the wife beater he wore with hunter green sweat pants. "I put my clothes on ya counter top dere," he stated pointing to the soggy pile. She took them to the tiny laundry room situated near the entryway. He heard the loud clicks of the dial then the rumble of the dryer to life.

He watched as she strolled over to the kitchen in a loose fitting navy shirt reading NYU, her alma mater and granite grey shorts that hardly reached her thighs. His eyes were glued to her never-ending legs. He wondered what it would feel like to be between them and was sure to discover for himself later.

"So chere, dese clothes belong ta ya?" Remy questioned jokingly as he yanked at the white wife beater. "I cross dress," Ororo replied sarcastically as she entered her kitchen. She was not going to share that she found sleeping in men's wife beaters to be quite comfortable and she definitely was not going to divulge that the sweats belong to her ex, John. She had been meaning to donate the few remaining articles of clothing he left behind. She just hadn't gotten around it yet.

"Sorry, I don't have much here," she called from the refrigerator, "All I have to drink is water, cranberry juice and a bottle Belevedere Jean gave me as a welcoming gift." Remy's trademark 100-kilowatt smile shone. "Merde chere, dat juice an' Belvey sound like a good idea ta me."

Ororo placed his cocktail over a paper napkin on the tan coffee table before sitting on the opposite side of the sofa. Remy frowned as he appraised her glass. "Dat be a lil' dark ta have vodka in it. C'mon belle. Remy sho' don' like drinkin' by himself." Against her better judgment she obliged. One more drink wasn't going to impair her any she reasoned although the fuzziness of the previous cocktails was starting to slowly flow through her veins.

Thunder boomed raucously, causing Ororo to flinch. "Are the storms down here always this horrible?"

Remy's lips curled into an amused smirk. "It be hurricane season chere. Don' worry. Dis jus' be a bad storm." He reassured. As soon as the words left his lips the electricity cut out. A partially stifled gasp escaped Ororo. "Ya all righ' Ororo?" he questioned with worry. "Yeah," she sighed then regained her composure. "There's a flashlight in the kitchen somewhere. I'll get it."

She slowly treaded her way around, not having committed the floor plan of the apartment to memory fully. "Found it," she declared triumphantly. She used the narrow beam of light from the flashlight to guide her way around the apartment with a box of matches as she lit her decorative candles. That was a benefit of being a girl; there were always plenty of candles on hand for occasions like this.

After lighting a few candles in her bedroom she began to return to the living room when she smashed her toes against the leg of the coffee table. She yelped out in pain as she hopped to the sofa, placing her right foot on the cushion. "Ya ok? Give it here."

Ororo objected but Remy had a firm but gentle grip on her ankle as he pulled it towards him. "Lemme make ya feel better," he said in his silky baritone as his strong, nimble fingers began to knead. His eyes were fixed onto her, awaiting her reaction. Her chest lifted with a deep sigh. She buried a moan that attempted to surface. "Do dat feel good, mon cherie?" he asked, with words laced with seduction. Ororo simply nodded, afraid that instead of words a moan would escape her. She pulled her leg back and withdrew to her side of the sofa further.

The apartment was silent minus the glass of the windows shuttering minimally from the powerful winds as the persistent rain punched against the windowpanes. It's not that thunderstorms frightened Ororo or that she disliked them. On the contrary, she found the sound of rain to be an audio aphrodisiac. Even nature seemed to be working against her tonight.

Perhaps if she made casual conversation that would distract her to the heat that was raising inside of her that wasn't due to the alcohol. "What is it that you do for a living, Remy?" she asked willing her voice to give the illusion of being laid back.

"I'm a broker," Remy answered a little too hastily, too curt. That was always the answer he gave when asked. It wasn't necessarily incorrect or completely honest. Details were not needed.

It was now his turn to ask questions and he had a few in mind. "So how is it a femme as beautiful is ya all on her lonesome?" he asked as slide closer to her, closing the gap and building the tension. His fingertips began to drum just above her knee.

Ororo swallowed hard to keep the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach from flying out of her mouth and sounding like a girly immature giggle of nervousness. "I haven't really been looking." After her break up with John the last thing she had on her mind were men. "Why are you single?" she asked, assuming he was. She wasn't certain.

His drumming transformed to doodling invisible loops up her outer thigh as he pondered. Truthfully Remy hadn't had an actual meaningful relationship. There was once someone, Ana, who lasted longer than a couple of months but that was merely an on going friends with benefits arrangement. He thought of settling down at some point but he still had a few years and different variety of women to sample before doing that. When he came to a conclusion he replied, "Mos' filles ain't my type."

"And what is your type?" Flirtation coated her words though she was genuinely curious.

"I can show ya," he responded as he leaned closer with his hand traveling upwards. His touch sent a shiver though Ororo's blood began to boil with lust. His eyes were rapt on her lips; full and inviting. His fixation did not go unseen by Ororo.

"You're going to kiss me, aren't you?" Her words came out in a whisper as her mouth began to water, anticipating his answer.

He nodded. His trademark heart melting, panty dropping, confident smirk reappeared. "Qui, an' ya gon' like it too."

Their lips met each other's as if to be colliding. It was if Ororo could not control her body, only responding heatedly to his touch. _**DON'T DO THIS! You're making a mistake!**__ This isn't like you! you don't even know him!…_Her inner voice shrunk with every stroke of his fingers on her skin and nibble on her swan like neck.

His right hand gradually, teasingly crept up Ororo's shirt. Her skin was smoldering under his cool touch as he reached her ample breasts. Her skin was so smooth, like fine satin. Her nipples were already stiff before he palmed them. Her fingers intertwined with his messy hair pulling him slightly away from her as she playfully snagged his bottom lip with her teeth. A low pleased rumble left him as the corner of his lips tugged upwards. She had never been very aggressive sexually but the yearning he stirred in her was fierce. "My bedroom. Now."

Ororo awoke to the burning of the ceiling light shinning down on her. _Guess the power's back on_. She groggily thought as she limply got out of bed to turn off the light switch. Her head was pounding powerfully against her skull and her mouth was desert dry. As she began to return to her bed her steps halted. Remy was sound asleep on his back. She smiled to herself as she studied him. His shapely lips were partially parted and slightly chapped. His five o'clock shadow made her recall how his stubble felt against her neck as he nuzzled, brushing against her stomach as his lips taunted her. A knowing smile crawled against her lips. Unfortunately she couldn't remember every detail of their experience due to the consumption of too much alcohol, just moments and phantom feelings on her hips and thighs. She did know she had enjoyed herself. _Ugh, why can't I remember?!_

She attempted to stealthily enter the bed but Remy started to wake. He smiled at the sight of her. It wasn't every day a man was lucky enough to wake up next to a beautiful creature like her. "Mo'nin' belle," he greeted with a lopsided smile before sitting up and stretching. It was as if his muscles beckoned to be pawed at. Ororo considered recreating what they did last night but now that she was sober she became increasingly disappointed with herself. It shouldn't matter that the nude man in her bed was Hollywood handsome. She should have had more restraint and higher standards for herself. She was better than an easy lay and should have behaved like it.

"Hey," she smiled politely. "Um, have some things I have to get done early today here and at my office. So…" she said hoping he'd get the hint. Self-consciousness washed over her when she acknowledged she was naked before a near stranger. She scurried to put on her shorts and pulled on her shirt that were thrown across the room.

"Oh," he replied once he realized this was her way of prompting him to leave. _Too bad, I wanted ta get it one mo' time befo'e I left_. He got dressed, having to gather his clothing that was spread throughout. "Why don' ya take my numbah chere? I'd love ta spend time witcha again." He winked.

Ororo saved his phone number in her cell, knowing she would never dial it. This was a one-time thing and she would behave as if it never occurred. She walked him to her front door and placed a tiny good-bye kiss on his cheek. As he exited she closed the door to her apartment and any future with the debonair stranger only known as Remy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ororo sat in her office finishing a proposal for a prospective client. She had been feeling fatigued lately but assumed it was due to the long hours she spent working. She struggled to concentrate on typing. Her stomach churned mightily though she hadn't eaten breakfast. Jean entered holding a loaded file. "Ready for the conference call with that boutique bed and breakfast?" she asked gleefully, happy that her bestfriend's anger with her dissipated.

Ororo sat rigidly shaking her head with her eyes shut. "No? Need me to give you the rundown?" Jean asked a bit bewildered. Her friend was always thorough when it came with her work… Everything in her life really. Ororo's head swiveled quicker while her mouth watered as bile forced its way up, burning her throat. She briskly grabbed her wastebasket and regurgitated, thankful her lengthy ashen hair was pulled back in a bun. Once she was finished she used a tissue to wipe her mouth, tears of pain and embarrassment moistened her eyes. Jean speedily left the office and returned with cool water in a paper cup, urging Ororo to drink. "I'm going to call my doctor's office and see if they can squeeze you in. The last thing we need is a virus spreading through the office," Jean said as she dialed.

After vomiting four more times and filing out a never ending stack of forms Ororo sat uncomfortably wearing a loose backless teal gown in the sterile looking examination room. Dr. Maddicks entered, introducing himself as he extended his hand. He was an older man, no younger than sixy with bushy slate hair. He was not one for niceties, strictly in the business of diagnosing and healing. After asking for her symptoms, taking her weight, temperature, and blood pressure he at last asked, "Have you been sexually active recently?"

Ororo began to say no out of habit when she recalled the night she spent with that gentleman a few weeks ago. "Yes," she nodded.

"Do you mind if we conducted and a pregnancy and STD screening? Just as a precaution."

"I guess not," she shrugged though she was certain the tests were pointless.

Ororo sat in the office once again after submitting blood and urine, both of which she disliked entirely. At least she was fully dressed again in her black slacks and neatly pressed matching blouse. Nausea resurfaced, much to her annoyance. _Why couldn't he just give me antibiotics for my stomach flu already?_

Dr. Maddicks returned while reviewing a sheet of paper attached to a clipboard. "Well, Ms. Monroe the pregnancy test results are in," he started then sat down on the short black stool in front of her. Matter of fact like he stated, "They came back positive. You're pregnant."

Ororo sat silently, completely void of expression. She was numb. Her mind was blank, unable to process what was just heard. "I can refer you to an excellent obstetrician if you'd like," Dr. Maddicks offered. She instinctually nodded, still nil of understanding.

She spent the rest of the week going through the motions of life when she wasn't sobbing uncontrollably. She continuously mentally berated herself for being so stupid, so careless. _Did we even use protection? I can't believe I was so reckless!_ She broke from reprimanding herself only to wonder what to do, where to start, how this would impact her. _I ruined my life…_

At the end of the week she was informed that her transmitted disease results all came back negative, much to her relief. For the time being there was only one thing to do. She scrolled through her contact list, grateful she hadn't deleted his number.

Remy had just returned home after receiving payment for a priceless antique though he priced the job at $55,000. Another satisfied costumer, another bundle of cash in his possession.

His iPhone vibrated in the inner right pocket of his duster, his personal use cell. He reached in with his left hand and examined the number that illuminated on it. _347 area code? Who could dat be?_ He answered uncertainly.

"Remy? This is Ororo, from a few weeks ago."

A smile flashed on to his face. He remembered her quite fondly. She was the kind of beauty you'd never forget. She was a lore you would share with your friends who would never believe you, something that gorgeous was a thing of mythology. After a couple of weeks he was beginning to think he'd never hear from her again. But after all he was **The** Remy LeBeau. It was only a matter of time until she came back around.

"Qui, Remy remembers. How ya been belle?" His smile was audible.

"Good, thanks. Look I was hoping we could get together soon." She was anxious and felt the threat of nausea creeping up her throat again.

"Sho' chere. I'm free ta'nigh' if ya are." Remy couldn't believe his good fortune. This day just kept getting better.

"All right. Tonight sounds fine," she agreed, relieved that in the matter of hours she'd be able to confront him.

"How 'bout we meet up at Rousseau's fo' a drink?" he suggested.

"No, I'd prefer somewhere more private. Perhaps your place?" she asked. The last thing she needed was the added stress of a possibly melodramatic scene in public.

The situation was almost surreal. The saints must be on his side today. "All righ'. Come over 'round nine. I'll text ya da directions."

Remy had to spruce up his house and prep for tonight. He was positive she'd stay for breakfast.

Ororo was surprised when she arrived to Remy's house. For a bachelor his age his house was sprawling. _Well, he did say he was a broker._ It wasn't in a well to do neighborhood but nice all the same. The house was a bit aged but well kept. She rang the doorbell and twiddled her thumbs nervously as she waited for the door to open.

Remy swung the door open with a welcoming smile. He wore designer jeans and a plain black shirt. He was cleanly shaven and a portion of his auburn hair hung in his face. If you searched the word handsome in the dictionary his picture would be next to it, winking at you as an example. He stepped aside, allowing her in.

His roamed her frame clad in dark denim jeans and a baby blue tank top that enhanced her sapphire irises inlaid in almond shaped eyes. She was just as alluring in casual clothes as she was in a mini skirt. If she was dawning make up Remy couldn't tell. Her wavy pearly locks was pulled back in a high ponytail and ended at the mid of her back. He was looking forward to pulling on it while he pounded into her from behind.

He took her hand gently and kissed her knuckles. "Welcome, petite." She followed him into his living room. It was spacious but sparsely furnished, all in dark shades of brown. A large flat screen television nearly took up an entire wall, only leaving the remaining blank space for a gold and ebony banner that read "Who Dat!" It was very much a man's dwelling.

Remy gestured towards the sofa, indicating for her to sit as he ventured into the kitchen. She sat tapping her right foot unconsciously. He sauntered over with two wine glasses and a bottle of merlot in hand. He sat and began to pour. "None for me please," she waved away.

Awkward silence settled between them. He observed her. Her foot kept tapping rapidly and she gnawed on that pouty bottom lip of hers. _She really should have a glass._

He watched her discomfort for a moment. "So… Glad ya called belle. Remy was hopin' ta see ya again. Had a **real** good time befo'e," he charmed, determined to set his spell over Ororo once more. Although she scolded herself nonstop the whole week she had to admit, even though she should have been more controlled she understood why she gave in. It was like being in the presence of a demigod. If she wasn't so worked up over the news she was about to share she might have swooned.

"Um," she began, ringing her fingers, "Look, I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how to go about saying it." Her heart felt twenty times too large for her chest as it thudded forcefully against her rib cage.

_Wha' would she got ta tell me?_ Her anxiety was palpable, so much so that he was beginning to feel antsy himself. "Whatcha got ta say?" he prompted.

She struggled against the gitters that caused her hands to tremble. Ororo's eyes met his imploring gaze. She had to say it, had to tell him. "Remy, I'm pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: 1-Thanks to everyone who is following this story. I almost discarded it. Thanks again guys!

2- I know the subject matter can be a sensitive one. I don't mean to upset or offend anyone. I just want everyone to enjoy the story. So please read and review. Thanks again.

* * *

"Excusez-moi?" he asked, positive he misheard her, rotating towards her more to make sure he heard incorrectly.

She couldn't hold his stare anymore. Her eyes were now downcast. Just stating the fact for the first time aloud took all the courage she built up out of her. She hadn't even muttered the words to her bestfriend Jean. Hollowly she repeated, "I'm pregnant."

Remy turned his head forwards, staring out on to the giant flat screen ahead though it remained off. He ran a hand over his face, tugging his picturesque features out of place._** Poutain!**_ He gulped his glass of merlot. He reached for the pack of Marborlo on his coffee table then stopped, remembering that the woman next to him was with child. His mind went into a million different directions at a million miles per minute. "Are ya sho' it's mine?" he blurted out. He bit his bottom lip into a tight line instantly afterwards, regretting having said that.

Ororo glared up at him with unadulterated hurt and rage. She was stung by his verbal slap and matched it with her own physical one. Her palm left a brilliant scarlet print on his left cheek. He wasn't angered by it, hell was angry with himself. Ororo jolted up to leave. She would not continue to be insulted by someone she made the mistake of ever meeting. But truthfully she understood why he asked. She met him at a nightclub and invited him into her apartment. Perhaps it was a legitimate question.

Remy grasped her wrist, halting her in her tracks. Still glaring she peered down at his white fingers wrapped around her cocoa skin then back up at his face.

His dark eyes pleaded with her. "I'm sorry Ororo. It jus' came out. I wasn't thinkin'. I know ya ain't dat kinda girl." It was true. Remy was pretty good at reading people though she was a bit ambiguous at times. He recognized it in the way she carried herself, the way she spoke. She was someone of class, high standards. The night they shared was out of her character. He pat the leather cushion next to him. Reluctantly she sat down back down, hurriedly wiping a tear that crept down her cheek. "You're only the second guy I've ever slept with," she whispered so low she was barely audible.

The sudden soft steady tings of raindrops hitting the windowpanes intermingled with rumbles of thunder in the distance.

He squeezed her shoulder, not sure how to go about consoling her. Curiously he inquired, "How far along are ya?" She sighed somberly, "Must be about three weeks. I haven't seen an obstetrician. I…I don't plan on keeping it." Remy thought of what she was insinuating. "Ya mean ya gonna have an abortion?" he clarified cautiously. Slowly she nodded, her tone even, "I figure given the circumstances this is the best option for everyone. I mean I don't even know your last name." She gave a small mirthless chuckle at the idea of having a child with someone she knew absolutely nothing about.

"LeBeau. Remy Etienne LeBeau." His eyes shifted to look at her. Misery and anxiety conflicted with those ravishing features of hers.

She met his gaze. He too looked as pained as she felt. "Ororo Monroe."

"So, when ya gon' get da… Get it done?" Remy suddenly didn't care much for the word 'abortion'. It felt cumbersome on his tongue, leaving a foul taste. Hearing it felt like a shard of glass scraping his eardrums.

She reverted her eyes down to her lap once again and spoke in a monotone voice. "I have an appointment for Wednesday. It was the earliest I could book. I… I just wanted to let you know before I did it."

Remy thought of his own life. He was abandoned by his birthmother. Luckily he was later adopted by the LeBeaus. Both of his adoptive parents perished too soon. During his adolescence he was filled with rage and bitterness towards his birthmother for leaving him as a defenseless baby, but eventually became grateful that she at least gave him life. Ultimately this was Ororo's decision. He may not agree with it but he'd support it.

"When's da appointment? I'll drive ya. I know ya won' feel too good aftahwards."

Ororo gave a feeble smile. "Thank you. I'd appre-…." Queasiness poured over her abruptly. Her hand shot over her mouth, acting as a barrier to the vomit that was pushing its way up her throat. Remy's eyes widen with fright. "Do ya need ta throw up?"

Ororo nodded yes swiftly, keeping her lips tight as a deterrent to keep from projectile vomiting. Remy briskly walked her to the closest bathroom. She wasted no time to regurgitate into the porcelain bowl. Remy rubbed her back as she kneeled retching into the toilet. Her checks became ruddy. Once she was done and disposed of the barf she flushed her mouth out in the sink. Remy handed her a half empty bottle of Scope with a kind, understanding smile. "Thanks," she said sheepishly after gargling.

Remy walked her out to her car holding an umbrella he grabbed from his coat closet on the way out. After a moment of pausing in front of her Benz she asked the question she had been asking herself since she learned of her pregnancy. "Did we use a condom?" He reflected back. It was a bit hazy but he recalled how incredibly good she felt, **too** good. No condom could have allowed those types of sensations. "Non," he replied quietly.

Ororo unlocked her car door and opened it. Only the feel of Remy's hand cupping her hip stopped her from entering. She turned over her right shoulder to look at him. "Ya sho' ya ok ta drive home? I can take ya if ya like." He was certain she would through up ten more times before reaching the front door of her apartment. Her lips slightly curled upwards. "You driving me home got us into this situation." They both released a sorrow riddled laugh.

"Well den, guess I will see Wednesday. Lemme know ya got home all righ'."

Ororo nodded then stepped into her car. Remy watched her drive away until the taillights were no longer visible.

Ororo had just finished clearing her long mane of knots and brushing it back into a ponytail when she heard the rapping on the front door. He was earlier than she expected.

She allowed him in. He dawned his standard wear; beat up Doc Martins, faded blue jeans and a dark colored shirt. The heat was unbearable. His duster would be worn another day. His smoky scent intermingled with aftershave and cooking grease. He displayed a large white paper sack. "I picked up some McMuffins on da way. Figured ya may want somethin' ta eat."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness but rejected the food. "Thank you but I was told I couldn't eat twelve hours before the procedure. But help yourself. There are plates in the right cupboard. I just need a few minutes to finish getting ready."

In reality she was practically done. She just needed a moment to attempt to silence her nerves. She stared back at the reflection she saw. Puffy bags protruded below her eyes. Her irises were now a dull, faded shade of blue. Her face was permanently molded into the expression of despair. She focused on her thoughts. This was the best decision she could make, for herself, for everyone including the baby. Her life was just beginning. Was she ready to bring another into this world? No. She wasn't. Not now. She felt a child needed the support of a loving mother and father in a stable environment. She knew nothing about the father other than his name. She heaved a deep exhale. _This is what's best for everyone. You're doing the right thing… You're doing the right thing._

The drive was completely speechless. Their eyes were fixed on anything else but each other. Ororo felt brittle, as if her whole being could possibly dissolve into dust. When Remy pulled up in front of the clinic her chest constricted even more. She grew pale as she fought to steady herself. Remy squeezed her left knee gently. "Ya ain't gotta do dis if ya don' wanna. Ya sho' 'bout dis?" he asked as evenly with as much confidence as he would muster. Truthfully he had his own grievances. Ororo gave a tight nod then departed.

The day was overcast and muggy with pending rain ready to break at any moment. Remy sat in his parked car with an anxiety more powerful than ever felt before. He took out his pack of cigarettes and used the car lighter to light one. He inhaled a long drag. He guessed he should have felt lucky. He knew too many guys tied to women they hated because of thinking strictly with their groins. It was a miracle it didn't happen that way with Ana. _What if she kept da bebe? _He wondered what advice his father, Jean-Luc would have offered if she did. It was almost as if his father was speaking directly to him, consulting him in his own way. Jean-Luc would've sat him down and told him in that jovial tone he typically owned, "Remy, you may have made a mistake but that's life. Now you have another to take care of it. Who knows, this could be a blessin' in disguise. Do the right thing son. Man up and make sure that femme and that bebe have the LeBeau name. 'Sides, you could do a lot worse. That belle is one of the prettiest little things I've ever seen." Then he would have proceeded to pour out a shot of whiskey for them both as a congratulatory gesture.

Remy allowed a small laugh to himself at the memory of his deceased beloved father until reality set in. He lit up another cigarette. His nerves were wrecked. The reality of it all was that Ororo walked in to that facility pregnant and wouldn't be when she walked back out. No wondering, no imagining, no guessing. Just as simple as that. He craned his neck towards the clinic, disliking the sight of it and the notion of what was occurring in it.

He flicked the butt of the cigarette out of his cracked opened window and lit a third. He didn't care if he was smoking like a chimney. At the moment the cigarettes salvaged any form of calmness he had left. A knocking on the passenger window shocked Remy to his surroundings. He unlocked the door. He was a bit bemused. _She had only been in dere fo' a lil' less dan an hour. Didn't dese things take longer?_

Ororo entered the car with downcast eyes. A tear tumbled down her cheek followed by another. Remy carefully captured her chin in his left hand and guided her to face him. He thumbed away her tears, holding his hand there to caress the apple of her cheek. Their eyes riveted to one another's, both filled with conflict and anguish. Remy hated seeing a pretty girl cry but this was by far the worst. "Ya ok, chere?" His words were dipped in worry. Her voice stung with suffering and angst as she whispered, "Take me home."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everyone who is reading and commenting. A guest review pointed out earlier I had this described as Romy in the summary. Sorry about that, I was starting a romy and this at the same time. I guess I can't multitask lol. But please enjoy.

* * *

She made her way to her sofa and sat pensively, her stomach in nervous knots. Remy sat besides her. He pushed back the curtain of snowy hair behind her right ear to find her tear-streaked face. She looked out into nowhere and focused on nothing. Through trembling lips and with a wavering voice she said, "I couldn't do it." Remy's heart thudded mightily against his ribcage. They both shifted to face each other.

With watery eyes she said, "I couldn't go through with it." Her voice held a pleading tone, "Remy this baby is the only real family I have. I just couldn't…" He saw in her eyes the conflict and importance of this decision but was also confused by her explanation.

"Only real family?"

Ororo nodded, her head hanging low once again as she retold the story of her painful past. In a voice so soft, as if she was sharing a secret she began, "My father was a photojournalist and was given an assignment in Cairo. My mother was an African princess so he thought it was a great for her to be closer to her home country. I was about five when it happened. I remember playing with letter blocks on the kitchen floor as my mother prepared dinner. My father was looking over prints at the dinner table when I heard a deafening mixture of what sounded like whirling wind and a screeching locomotive rushing down the tracks. Then it just happened. A plane came barreling through. The walls, the ceiling, everything just caved in." She paused to regain control of the ache she still battled then continued, "My fathered was completely buried. I was trapped under my mother's body for four days…"

Remy pictured the tale Ororo told. He vividly saw a tiny, cherb like girl with two long ivory plats down her back wailing out for help for herself, for her mommy whose body grew cold and rigid on top of her and her daddy whose calls went unanswered when she hollered his name. He took her hands into his. "Merde. I am so sorry fo' ya loss petite."

Ororo shook her head fiercely as if were a way to disburse the past that still plagued her. Her thoughts were now replaced with those of the situation at present.

"You do not have to be a part of this. I understand if you are not. I'll raise the child on my own." His expression changed to one of bewilderment.

" Quoi? Non. Non, dis bebe is jus' as much mine as it is ya's. I'm gon' be dere chere, fo' ya an' dis bebe." Those words were the sincerest he ever spoke. He heard his father's unspoken words once again in his head, "Make sure that femme and that bebe have the LeBeau name."

He ran his fingers through the length of his auburn trestles as he stared down at his scuffed boots. He was sure she would think he was a madman. Only the senile would think to do something so whimsical, so spontaneous but for Remy it felt like the only option. His head snapped to face her as he blurted, "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Ororo's head swiveled towards his. _He can't be asking what I think he is…_Ororo studied Spanish during her years of schooling. She felt he knew what he was asking but didn't want to assume for the question was far greater any other she had ever been asked. Seeing how perplexed she was he translated, "Will ya marry me?"

She shook her head in shock and disagreement. "Remy, be serious about this. We can't get married. We know nothing about one another." He knew this was his shot at convincing her. His words conveyed eagerness as he started, "We can learn. Belle, we don' need no big flashy weddin'. We can jus' go down ta da courthouse. Dis bebe is my only family too. I nevah knew my real mere et pere an' da folks dat adopted me past on. I wan' dis child ta be a part of my life and if ya its mama den I wan' ya ta be a part of it also. Ya an' dat bebe are havin' my las' name." He took her face into his hands, his eyes steadfast on hers, expressing everything his lips couldn't as he continued, "Ororo, please marry me." His words were pure and true. As delusional as it may have seemed he meant everything he said.

A glint of light shinning off of a paper clip on her coffee table caught his attention. He picked it up and with skillful, spry fingers he fashioned a crude ring out of it. Taking her quivering hand he dropped to one knee and placed the clumsy ring on her finger. Gazing up at her he repeated, "Marry me Ororo." Though the whole situation was beyond bizarre a smile tugged at her lips. Her heart was starting to thaw, warmed by the act that Remy just performed. No, they were not in love and yes they knew nothing about each other but she felt that he risks he was willing to take for her and the child she was carrying was noble. Finally she answered, "I will marry you."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I would like to say thanks to everyone who is still reading. I do have a few warnings however: 1) I never took a French class in my life so I apologize if I am wording things improperly. 2) This is their honeymoon so the following chapters (including this one) are very steamy. So if you are prudish then this isn't for you, haha. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Ororo sat on the edge of Remy's err… Their bed staring at the wedding ring that now encircled her left ring finger. Remy purchased it the day they agreed to marriage. When at the jewelry store much to Ororo's surprise he insisted on paying for both their bands himself. Much to Remy's surprise when asked which ring she would prefer she did not gravitate towards to must lustrous, expensive rings. Instead she preferred for him to choose what he felt was best. Partially it as due to still being in shock of their pending nuptials and because although diamonds were a girl's best friend she didn't take too much interest in them. The only request that she had was that the band wasn't yellow gold. She found the color to be a bit tacky and gaudy.

The band was fourteen-karat white gold with a round diamond center flanked on each side by two brilliant sapphires. Set beneath the bezel of the diamond were two more princess-cut sapphires. When Remy present it to her for sizing she was awe struck. Sensing her surprise he simply smiled and in his smooth baritone said, "Reminds Remy of ya eyes."

When she broke the news to Jean she hoped her friend would be understanding and offer kind words. Instead she received, "You're throwing your life away but I can't wait to be an aunt," and "Wait 'til Charles finds out." The reception had been different in Remy's case when telling Logan. Logan merely shrugged, "Surprised it hasn't happened before. At least she ain't Ana." Then he handed Remy a cigar while congratulating him on the pregnancy.

In her mind she recapped the day. Two days after the purchase of their wedding bands they stood in a courthouse in front of the Justice of Peace with their friends as witnesses. The paper work that was required took longer than the ceremony. And just like that she was now Ororo LeBeau. She found it baffling that a life long commitment only took minutes to do.

She began to unravel her locks from the single braid it was confined to as Remy observed her. He mesmerized by her trestles as the seemed to ripple as they cascaded freely. Her beauty was almost mystical, as if she should be worshipped instead of being among mere mortals. The movement her running a brush through her hair broke him away from his thoughts.

"Ya got plans tanigh' belle?"

Ororo placed the brush down on the dresser near by then replied, "No. If you wanted to go out it's fine. I know this marriage isn't real-" Remy abruptly interrupted. His voice was course compared to its usual polished tone. "Ain't real? I know you don' know me well yet but jus' a few hours ago we took a vowel. I keep my word." Then his voice reverted back to it's signature silkiness as he continued, "Ya da only femme I wan'. So put on dem high heels of ya's 'cause I'm takin' ya out tanigh' ta celebrate."

Ororo stepped over to what was now her closet and began to step into the white kitten heels she wore earlier when Remy stopped her. "Non, chere. Wear da red Louboutins," he commanded with a wink. Usually she would deliberately disobey, refusing to take orders from some overly confident man. But a part of her enjoyed the dominance. It was unlike her ex, John who was just pushy. Sometimes it was attractive to have a man take control, which is why she conceded **this** time.

After parking his car he opened her car door and held out his hand to help her get out but did not release it once she was. They still dawned the clothing they wore to the courthouse. She had noticed there how pristinely handsome he appeared to be in a crisp white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and neatly pressed khaki slacks with Italian leather loafers. His deep reddish-brown hair was away from his face, showcasing his flawless features. How she was able to breathe around him was a medical miracle. He was absolutely breath taking.

The restaurant they went to was nestled on the outskirts of the French Quarter. The entry was a dark, wooden antiquated door with no windows to reveal what it held inside. Remy pushed the door open to unveil Jazz streaming out of the soft-yellow lit lounge. He led Ororo in as she looked around in amazement. She felt as if she was transported to a speak easy in the 1940s.

"Remy! How ya doin' there my boy?!" a heavy set, older black gentlemen called out to him from across the bustling lounge then took him into a manly hug. "Good as always, Alphonse," he replied. The large man stepped back and saw Ororo standing besides Remy. His dark brown eyes popped in surprise by her beauty. "Oooooweeeee Remy! Who is this beautiful fille here?" A conceited grin flashed across his face as he wrapped his left arm around Ororo's waist and answered, "Dis be my wife, Ororo. Ya lookin' at da new Madame LeBeau." The change in surnames was definitely going to take some getting use to for Ororo. "Yall pretty boys always get the good ones," joked Alphonse then he showed them to a booth that faced the band that played. Dinner menus awaited them and they were shortly greeted by their waiter with two glasses of champagne, both of which Remy drank.

The menu contained traditional Cajun dishes, most of which contained seafood that Ororo knew she couldn't eat. She was also nervous about her nausea resurfacing at an inopportune time. Their waiter returned for their orders but Ororo still was unsure of what to eat. "I'm afraid to eat anything too heavy," she pouted. _Merde she sho' is cute when she do dat._"Ya gon' hafta eat real food at some point chere," Remy countered in reference to her intake of soup and saltine crackers. "I know," she shrugged, still unconvinced. He paused for a moment in thought before telling the waiter their order. " Remy'll have da Debris an' if ya could fix up some Bouille fo' ma belle, merci. She jus' gettin' ova' a stomach bug."

Ororo mused quietly if he would continue to refer to the child she was carrying as a "stomach bug" until she began to show and what the heck Bouille was. She was sure to find out in a few minutes. "So Ororo, 'bout dis gettin' ta know eachotha' thin'. How 'bout we make a game outta it? 'Course we can only play at home," he propositioned with a wink and a wolfish grin. Her eyes narrowed, wondering what the stipulations of the game he had in mind were. "How does this game work?" He took a sip of champagne before answering, "We quiz eachotha. If ya get a answer wrong ya hafta take a piece of clothin' off. If I do I gotta kiss ya anywhere ya wan' me ta."

Ororo shook her head. "It appears that I would be the only one getting undressed."

His devilish smile remained. "Jus' say da words an' Remy'll take it all off," he replied playfully unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt. She sang out a chuckle. It was soft and airy and feminine, almost like a melody that stayed with you throughout the day. He realized that was the first time he heard her genuine laughter.

They began to prepare for the games they would eventually play when their meals arrived. She appraised the dish sitting in front of her and came to the conclusion that it was nothing more than porridge. "Bon appetit chere," Remy chimed and then hungrily plunge into his meal though his eyes surveyed her pensively digging a spoon in. She brought it up to her mouth and let it sit inside of it for a moment to become familiar with the taste. Her ocean blue eyes widen as she exclaimed, "This is delicious!" His boyish smile appeared. "Knew you'd like it petite."

They made conversation between bites that felt easy and comfortable. Once their dishes were cleared Remy placed his hand over the one she rested on the table. "Don' get too comfy Ororo. We gon' dance." Ororo held up a hand and shook her head objecting. "Oui, belle we dancin'. Don' make Remy carry ya ta da dance flo'." Begrudgingly she gave in and he led her to an unoccupied area on the dance floor in front of the band.

The band began a cover of an Al Green song. Together they shimmied and two stepped, Remy spun her and pulled her back. Ororo was a bit taken back by his dancing abilities. _This white boy has some soul to him._

I'll be good to you

You'll be good to me

We'll be together

We'll see eachother

Walk away with victory

He spun her once more and she threw her head back and giggled, only aware of the fun she shared with him and oblivious to the envious stares they received from every man and woman in the lounge.

Remy was memorized by the sight before him. Her pearl knit sleeveless turtle neck dress ended just above her knee and gave the illusion of being painted on her body. Her tresses swayed from side to side with her in a hypnotic rhythm and her smile shone nearly as brightly as those blue gem eyes of hers. She was a masterpiece in motion.

The song ended and a new one began. It was slower and sensual.

If I gave you my love

I tell you want I'd do

I expect a whole lot of love outta you

You gotta be good to me

I'm gonna be good to you

There's a whole lot of things you and I could do

…Simply Beautiful

He drew her in closer, his hand sturdily planted on her left hip. Their bodies were pressed firmly against one another as they swayed in unison, bathing in the warmth they radiated from the thrill of their nearness. They danced cheek to cheek only regardful of one another. His closeness caused the fluttering of imaginary butterflies in her stomach. For a moment she wondered if it was nausea once again but knew the difference in the feelings. As her stomach shuttered his heart thudded mightily as his chest tightened. No woman ever caused that sensation before. It frightened and intrigued him.

The band had taken an intermission but it took a moment for them to break out of their trance and unwrap themselves.

"Remy ready ta leave when ya are," he suggested.

"All right. But I drive."

Remy grimaced as if a foul odor blew across his face. He countered, "Non, ain't happenin'. What makes ya think I'm gonna let ya drive?"

"Because you have a heavy foot and have had a few glasses."

"Don' mean nuttin' ta me. Still ain't drivin'," he stubbornly protested.

Ororo sighed, "You're right. It's your car. You are more than capable of driving it." She then gave him a hug and continued, "I'll be outside waiting for you."

He watched the graceful sway of her hips as she strutted away. _Remy'll neva get usta dat_. He reached into the back pocket of his khakis and left enough cash he was certain would cover their meals plus a sizeable tip when he noticed the pocket felt lighter. _Merde! Where da hell is my keys?!_ He frenziedly searched for his keys at the booth as well as the dance floor to no avail. He stepped outside to ask Ororo for her aid when was greeted with her in the driver's seat of the silver car as she grinned mischievously. He got inside and sat shotgun, utterly stunned. _Mon cherie pick pocketed__** me!**_It was a thought that both frustrated and turned him on. Curiosity got the better of him. "How'd ya do it?" He knew **how** she did it but still flabbergasted and impressed that she was able to do it to him.

She shrugged. Her voice was distant as she answered, "I used to pick pocket when I was younger in Cairo. It's how I survived." A knowing smile crossed her pouty lips as she said, "I was also the best at picking locks. None could do it better." Remy surveyed her, bowled over by the information she shared. _Where she been all my life? We'd make a good partnership_.

She pulled into the driveway and walked up to the front door then waited for Remy as he had not given her a spare key yet. After he unlocked the door and disabled the alarm she made her way upstairs to the bedroom they now shared. Remy followed shortly behind.

She turned on a bedside lamp that gave a dim illumination then plopped down on a corner of the king sized bed as she slipped off her stilettos when the sound of fabric hitting the floor caught her attention to find he had already stripped down to his white wife beater and navy blue boxer briefs. She gulped, moments before her mouth instantly watered. He caught her gaze.

"Ya like wha' ya see chere?"

Ororo redden and released a slight laugh. She stood up and turned her back to him as she pulled the dress over her head to reveal lacy baby blue undergarments. He could only shake his head as his eyes scanned her. She struggled to find something suitable enough to sleep in. She had been too fatigued to unpack most of her clothing. Remy casually walked over to her. The tips of his fingers grazing the small of her back caused her breath to catch. "Here. Ya can wear dis," he said in that silky tone of his as he handed her a spare under shirt. She nodded her thanks and took off her bra as discreetly as possible. It made Remy smile. They were married and she was carrying his child yet she was being modest. His modest pick pocketing lock picking wife. He found it to be adorable.

The fabric was thin, his eyes rapt on the dark circles of her breasts that were barely visible. He almost didn't acknowledge the tiny triangle between her legs of where the shirt did not cover or how her legs seemed to go on for miles. _She can wear my shirts every nigh' if she wan'._ He suddenly wished she still was wearing the stilettos and that the stirring in his boxers would subside for the time being.

She bit her bottom lip, attempting to think of a way to ask what had been on her mind since the night they met. He saw her contemplation. "Wha' is it chere?" She hesitated, "Um… Your eyes… I know you're wearing contacts. May I see what they really look like?" Remy scowled to himself. As he got older he had only let his adoptive parents and his friend Logan see his natural eyes. She was bound to see them at some point and she was **his** wife even if they only have known eachother for about a month. It only seemed right that he didn't hold it back from her. He braced himself for the worse reaction then obliged, "Oui, Remy'll show ya." He walked to his dresser and deposited the lenses into their case. He heaved once last breath then faced her.

His eyes glowed, nearly like lasers but softer. Onyx on ruby looking back at her sapphire eyes. She approached him vigilantly. He steeled himself for the verbal blows he was sure to hear but they never came. Instead a smile crawled across her lips. She placed her hand on his left cheek and whispered, "They're beautiful." Remy smiled. He never experienced anyone reacting this way to his eyes before. Even Logan had difficulty holding his gaze at times but Ororo's held fast on to his. The urge to bring her lips to his poured over him and he was just about to until another question halted him.

"Remy, are you a mutant?"

He swallowed hard. He was positive that **this** would be the moment she referred to him as a freak and fled. He nodded, "Oui."

Her smile grew brighter. She clutched his hands with hers and replied, "I am too." His smile matched hers. "Oui? Ya a mutant?" Her head bobbled up and down, "Yeah! Here, I'll show you what I can do!" she squealed. She held his hand and guided him towards the bedroom window overlooking the front yard. It was as if she was a child displaying their favorite toy to a new friend. She had only showcased her power to two others before and was excited to not have to hide it with someone else.

Remy peered outside wondering what it was she was looking at until he saw a miniscule cloud form and rain drops fall from it. He hooted and applauded until the cloud evaporated. He was fascinated.

"So can ya change da weatha' wheneva ya wan'?"

Ororo shook her head no. "I guess I could but I prefer not to change the course of nature. It throws off the balance. I also haven't perfected my mutation yet. My emotions can alter the weather and the reverse can happen so I try my best to keep them under control." She took a moment to reflect, having not explained her mutation to someone else in years then asked, "What is your gift?"

_Gift. She dinks of it as a gift_. He tried his best to explain his ability to charge nonliving objects with explosive energy but he was also a bit ignorant to it. What he had learned was by trail and error. "I'd hafta show ya anotha time. I don' wan' ya gettin' hurt."

She sat back down on the bed and he sat next to her. A rascally smirk graced his face. "Ya know belle dis be our honeymoon." Her harmonious coy giggle rang out once more until he took his fingertips to her chin and guided her to face him. Tentatively Remy leaned into her, giving her ample time to object if she chose to which she didn't. His lips met hers in a delicate cautious kiss. They then pushed further with hunger mouths for more.

They feverishly removed their clothing. Ororo fell back on to the bed with Remy atop of her. She admired his lean, perfectly defined torso. Her fingers brushed along the indentions of his abs causing them to quiver. His hands roamed her with excitement as if he were tying to commit the touches to memory as it was truly the first time he'd have her and remember it. She placed a hand against his harden chest while his right hand crept further down her luscious body until finding her sensitive area. He trailed kisses with full lips from hers to her jaw line down to her swan like neck. She released a sigh as he inserted his fingers discovering she was already moist.

Sighs transformed to moans as the sound of distant thunder rumbled. Ghostly orbs peered up at him. _Mon Dieu…Her eyes…_He was completely enthralled. He brought his unsheathed his fingers, brought them to his mouth and tasted them. "Délicieuse."

He settled between her thighs and slowly began to fill her as she molded to fit him. "Merde, ya tigh' cherie." He had to concentrate to not climax prematurely, a problem he never thought he'd face until now. He took long leisurely strokes causing her to moan with every thrust. As she became accustomed to his length and girth he speed up. Rain pattered against their window while the thunder became more boisterous. Her nails dug into his shoulders, clinging to him as he drove deeper and faster. "Vous sentez bien."

He brought out a lust filled urgency she never encountered before. He pressed deeper into her hips as he lined her neck with kisses while she whimpered blissfully. Her stiff nipples pressed against his muscular, smooth chest as she inhaled deeply with pleasure. "Say it. Say my name," he demanded in a voice that was smooth yet manly. She was dripping and scorching hot. He felt her clench around him, knowing she would reach soon. "Remy! Remy! Oh Goddess Remy!" she called out as she pulsated around him rapidly. His ears had never been blessed with anything so arousing. His name never sounded better previously. "Cum fo' me," he purred then nibbled on her ear lobe. She met his commands, belting cries of ecstasy as she convulsed below him. A blinding white light illuminated the room before being engulfed with near darkness once again.

He held her tightly, keeping her in place as he sent further shock waves of pleasure through the impeccable body she had been given until he shortly afterwards gave staggered plunges into her, meeting his apex.

Remy laid on his back with Ororo nestled atop of him. It had been so long since she was caressed. She hadn't realized the longing for it until he held her. His touch was delicate and made her feel desired and adored though she told herself it was a false feeling, she was strictly caught up in the moment and wrapped with overly heated hormones. Her energy spent, she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

He watched her sleep. The corner of his lips tugged upwards. He marveled at Ororo. She appeared so tranquil, so strikingly pretty and she was in his arms. He would see her again in the morning and the following night. He carefully combed his fingers through her snowy locks and kissed the top of her head as if it involuntary. He had no notion what possessed him to do so other than it just felt right. He willed himself to shut his lids, the image of her loveliness lingered. And with that he drifted to sleep, refusing to relinquish his embrace.

* * *

Vous sentez bien- You feel good.


	7. Chapter 7

It was mid afternoon and Ororo and Remy still laid in bed playfully questioning one another.

"All right, when is my birthday?"

Remy pondered for a moment before answering, "June twelfth."

"Correct and yours is coming up soon on July eighteenth."

A playful smile graced Remy's face before musing, "Hmm, Remy's always liked older women."

Ororo giggled," Yes, I'm a whole month older. You have an old maid for a wife."

He took her left wrist in his hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "Non, femmes be like wine. Dey get bettah wit' age."

"I'll alert the retirement home," Ororo joked sarcastically.

Remy gave a mildly surprised lop sided smile, cocking one eyebrow up. He had never heard her crack wise before. It was nice to see her become more comfortable in his presence. "What's my favorite color?" she asked. "Black" he replied then kissed her shoulder.

"No. It's periwinkle."

He lifted his face and crinkled his brows. "Ya gon' hafta show me dat one in da crayon box."

Ororo laughed then asked, "And my favorite food?"

"Steak." And with that he planted a firmer kiss in the valley between her bountiful breasts. Her nipples stiffened, causing Remy to smirk to himself. A longing heat began to subtly seep through her. "What's my favorite movie?"

"Die Hard." Remy didn't bother to look up for approval. Instead he placed a delicate kiss on the concave curve of waist. Goosebumps rose from her silken skin though she was hot to the touch. Ororo retorted, "I'm beginning to think you are saying the wrong answer on purpose, and you're breaking the rules. I never told you where I wanted to be kissed." "Non, but Remy don' hear ya complainin' eithah," he countered then kissed the line of her lacy thong. He fawned a disapproving frown while he tutted, "Wha' did I tell ya 'bout dese chere? Ain't no use fo' dem when I'm 'round." He pulled the undergarment past those long legs that drove him wild. Once they were past her ankles she welcomingly parted them for Remy's entrance.

Instead his lips brushed against her thighs, inching their way to her most delectable area. The heat that once gradually grew inside of her was now replaced with a raging inferno for Remy. A single light flick of his velvety tongue against her sensitive bud caused her breath to catch in her throat before being released as a sigh. His tongue traveled down to her slit, tasting her wetness. Her taste made his mouth water for more of her. He purred into her, "Tu as un gout tres doux." He flicked furiously at her clit. Shivers of pleasure coursed through her. Her fingers of one hand were tangled with his messy auburn locks while the other pinched at her harden nipples. He would have nibbled at her for hours just to watch her erotic reaction to him.

Although Remy was never too much of a fanatic of the act before he found that he was quickly becoming obsessed with tasting her arousal as his tongue began to delve in and out of her frenziedly. Her climax was in near reach. Her thighs clenched around his head as she instinctually began to rotate her hips against his mouth. He moaned as fractured thoughts of how much she turned him on ran rampantly in and out of his head. Her succulent body became rigid with excitement as she inhaled and exhaled deep staggered breaths. He was barely able to hear her muffled moans and then the boom of thunder. Her juices flowed out of her and he greedily lapped it up.

He shifted upwards to rest on his knees, her ankles perched on his shoulders. He slowly, painstakingly began to stretch her. She was searing hot and sleek with an extremely tight grip on him. To say she was felt the best out of the bevy of women he encountered was an understatement and an injustice. She was by no means any ordinary woman. She was a goddess and he intended to worship thrice daily and double on Sundays.

His lips brushed against her ankles as he pumped in and out. His eyes remained on her milky orbs as she released sighs of ecstasy. His muscles called for her attention as sweat glistened off of his precisely sculpted torso. Ororo marveled at the man who was pleasing her. He was tortuously handsome with the eyes of a demon with the face of an angel. He was a beautiful contradiction and he was hers.

"More Remy. I want more of you," she panted and he eagerly complied as he shifted downwards and filled more of her. He was completely in. His member was covered entirely with her arousal and basking in the sensation of her heat. He sped up as he pressed deeper into her hips and her moans grew louder, more urgent. He felt her grip intensify around him. He had to focus not to climax then and there as he throbbed inside of her. She felt too good. He'd never grow accustom to how good she felt, how beautiful she was. He trusted quicker into her. Ororo's hips bucked to meet his pace. "Ohhhh yessss! Remy, yesss!" Their bodies shook forcefully as the demigod and the goddess climaxed together.

He laid next to her, both relaxed by the rhythm of the falling rain when a thought dawned on him. "Belle, ya evah noticed how it rain an' thundah every time Remy make ya feel good?"

Ororo's face first became confused then mortified. "Oh no! Really? This is horrible; I have to be more careful!" Her cheeks grew ruddy with embarrassment.

"A little rain ain't gon' hurt nobody. Certainly don' bothah da trees none. Don' worry petite. Dink I'ma start callin' ya Stormy," Remy teased. "Oh no," she said under her breath and rolled her eyes. Her redden cheeks deepened.

He began to trace loops lazily with his fingertips on her supple chocolaty skin when a thought occurred to him. He was going to have to tell her very soon the truth of what his profession was. Would this prestigious college graduate, this career woman accept him for what he really was? He may have made quite a hefty sum from his line of work but at the end of the day he was a thief. He had morals and standards and was always a man of his word but a thief nonetheless. Would he also be able to insure this kind of information with her? A thief sharing his secrets was one of the most intimate things he could do, more intimate than the sex they just had. He only shared with Logon some of what he did for Logan had his own secrets in his profession of choice but he never divulged full details. Would he be able to with his wife? And would she understand?

"Ororo, Remy got somethin' he need ta tell ya."

"Hmm?" Ororo's eyes fluttered up to his through long, endless lashes.

"I got somethin' I need ta say ta ya."

She felt the limbs of sleep pulling at her and was about to succumb until she recognized his expression of contemplation and worry. She sat up, the navy bed sheet barely covering her chest. She placed a hand on his right shoulder, imploring him to say whatever was troubling him. She was always an understanding listener. So naturally she was concerned with whatever problems her husband may be having.

Remy heaved a heavy sigh. "It's 'bout my line o' work." "You're not a broker," she stated matter of factly. She still possessed the sixth sense of feeling people out from her years of living on the streets of Cairo. Street smarts were street smarts no matter where you were from and she remained keen to hers.

He nodded, "Oui. I ah…" He hesitated. The words caught in his throat. He never shared them with anyone before. He would be opening Pandora's box and the consequences could be dire once he did. His eyes focused on a blank wall heard of him, unable to meet her gaze. He ran his nimble fingers through his thick tawny hair then confessed, "I'm a thief."

The hand that once was perched on Remy's shoulder now fell limply to her side. _My husband, the father of my child is a thief! I married a thief!_ She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and shut her eyes tightly. She felt the onset of nausea creeping up her throat. She briskly walked over to the toilet, Remy right behind her. She retched into the bowl while he held her lengthy hair. She gargled with Listerine and splashed cool water against her face, more so to steady her nerves than to avoid the threat of nausea.

They sat back down on their bed. Ororo brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. When Remy took her left hand in his she didn't resist. He thumbed her wedding band and studied her face. It remained aloof. Her eyes at last met his, urging him to continue. "I been doin' dis fo' a long time now and I'm damn good at wha' I do and make alotta money doin' it. I don' steal from da people who need it da mos', only da ones who would worry 'bout it da leas'. I been savin' up money fo' a few years now and don' plan on doin' dis too much longah."

Ororo saw in those scarlet and sable eyes of his that he was an honorable man who may have done dishonorable things. He was kept his word so she believed him. But being a reformed professional thief herself she knew revealing his secrets was one of the bravest display of trust he could perform. In that line of work you couldn't trust anyone, you could barely trust yourself. But he entrusted her with his confession. The bond they now shared was as strong as the rings on their fingers.

Her ocean orbs peered at his through his shaggy tresses while she gave a miniature smile, "You must be good if you haven't gotten caught."

An arrogant smirk tugged at his lips. "Oui, da bes' 'round." He released an internal sigh of relief.

Ororo took his hand and brought it to her still flat tummy and whispered, "Then do better for us." Remy knew there was more than one meaning to her words. He placed a tender kiss atop her forehead then replied softly, "Oui, Stormy. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

AN-So I realized Ororo said something along the lines of, "You're birthday is coming up in July." I meant to fix that before I posted the last chapter but forgot. In a story like this the timing of things are important so I apologize for any confusion. Please continue to read and enjoy.

Also I have never had children so I'm hoping to make this as realistic as possible.

* * *

Ororo sat in the clinical room waiting for the doctor. She filled out a stack of forms requiring information on her medical background, last menstruation, any current and previous mediations and the list went out. She then was required to give blood and urine samples for testing. The whole experience was giving her a migraine. Now awaiting the doctor she wished more to herself that Remy had agreed to accompany her. When asked if he would he swiftly shook his head saying, "Fille doctahs give Remy da creeps."

A gentleman in about his forties entered the room. He was broad and burly. He extended an unusually large, densely hairy hand out to her and greeted, "Hello, Mrs. LeBeau. I'm Dr. McCoy." He was taken by her unique features, mostly her snowy locks. _My, she is exquisite. That Mr. LeBeau is a lucky man._ He pushed his square rim spectacles further back onto the bridge of his nose as he reviewed the sheets. "Well, for precaution we have to perform a complete physical exam to determine your general health. It's just a formality. Then we will look into how far along you are and when your due date will be," he supplied with a warm smile.

After invasive poking and prodding Ororo was informed she was eight weeks pregnant and appeared to be in excellent health as well as Baby LeBeau. She was glad when the whole procedure was over and she was free to leave.

She returned home to find Remy playing solitaire on the coffee table. He had cleared some of Ororo's decorative candles to make room to play. He didn't mind them. In fact, he thought they smelled rather nice and liked that they covered the scent of his cigarette smoke. Plus he enjoyed her feminine touches through out the house. It made the place feel homelier.

She sat down on the sofa next to him as he gave her a peck on her lips. "Hey Stormy, how'd dat doctah's visit go?" She crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes, "You've been smoking." Remy guiltily shrugged, "I'm down ta a pack a day."

She leaned back on to the leather cushion and gave him a coy smile. He eyed her, wondering whatever it may be that was on her mind. Before he could ask she supplied, "June fifth." He looked at her quizzically. Reading his confusion her smile only grew wider and said, "That's when the baby is expected to be born."

Remy's smile matched hers. "A week befo'e ya's. Kinda like a early birthday gif' n'est-ce pas?"

She nodded yes and her smile slowly grew dimmer when she replied, "I want us to visit my father in New York next month for Thanksgiving." Remy gulped. _Poutain!_ He ran a hand through his hair and desperately wished he could have a cigarette at that moment. He never met anyone's father before but was positive his kind was the reason fathers locked up their daughters. He was absolutely not the type to bring home to the folks and yet it seemed inevitable.

Cautiously he inquired, "Do ya pere know 'bout me?" Ororo silently nodded. "An' 'bout da bebe?" Her smile was bittersweet as she nodded once more. "He didn't take the news too kindly but I'm sure that he will be more receptive once we are there." _Hopefully._

Remy thought of the older, bald man he had only seen in photos from Ororo's graduation and holidays through out the years. Maybe he would understand. Remy figured that like his own adoptive father Ororo's must be a good hearted man to take in a street kid like they were at one time. Perhaps she was right. Besides, he had a whole month to worry about it.

When he told Logan a week before the trip Logan gave a hearty chuckle, nearly chocking on his cigar smoke. "Ya better hope he's as nice as his daughter bub. Otherwise you'll end up with a shotgun blast to yer ass."

A month came faster than Remy would have expected and now he and Ororo sat in the first class cabin of a plane heading to New York City. Ororo had hoped that the more spacious accommodations would help ease some of her claustrophobia but it was for not. Between her nausea and fear the three-hour flight seemed never ending. She never been more relieved than when they arrived and her feet touched solid ground. She was grateful they only brought carrying on sized luggage. All she wanted as to catch a cab and relax… If relaxation was possible.

As they walked to passenger pick up they noticed a man, obviously a chauffer holding a sign that read: ORORO MONROE. She turned to Remy who clearly looked a bit perturbed and shrugged, "He never asked what my new last name was."

Though unnecessary the chauffer took their bags and showed them to the black limousine. "Ya pere got taste," Remy complimented. Ororo snorted, "I told him we could take a taxi. A limo wasn't needed." "How long it take ta get ta ya pere's?" he asked with a slight anxious shake in his voice as he repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair. Ororo took his hands and held them in hers. The always cool Remy LeBeau was actually nervous. It would have been a humorous sight to her if she herself wasn't also weary of what bound to be discussed; their accidental pregnancy and impromptu marriage. She answered, "About an hour depending on traffic."

Remy pulled at his duster tighter. "Merde dis col' be horrible."

Ororo smiled then proceeded to turn the heat up. "Worse than Geneva?" she asked referring to a story he told her prior of an assignment that took him to Switzerland during the bitterly cold month of December while the owner was on a tropical vacation for the holidays to steal a Monet original. Ororo remembered reading of the theft in the New York Times a couple years back. The masterpiece was valued to be $3.5 million. She couldn't even phantom how much Remy's commission would have been. As the weeks went on he shared more of himself, including his most secretive of tales with her that he never thought he would reveal. She too recounted moments on the streets of Cairo she hadn't even with Jean or her adoptive father, Charles. The masks they often wore to hide the things they previously done that couldn't be redeemed were slipping away. Over the short time trusting one another became as easy and necessary as breathing. With a rueful smile he answered, "Non, Geneva be da wors'."

They were now a few miles away from approaching her adolescent home when a thought occurred to her. "My father is a telepath. So if you can block your thoughts as much as possible than I suggest you do so," she warned in a speedy jumble of words. Remy shook his head in disbelief of what he heard. "Telepath? Ya pere can read min's?!" he questioned in a nearly hysterical voice.

She urged, "Calm down! I just wanted to inform you before you met him. Dad is usually very respectful about listening to people's thoughts. It's just that given the circumstances-" "Dat I knocked up his bebe gir'!" he blurted then reached into mini refrigerator and opened up a travel sized bottle of Jack Daniels and proceeded to swallow the liquid whole. He fumbled through the pockets of his duster, ready to light up a cigarette until he saw Ororo watching him, her hand on her belly. _Merde! Fuck I wan' a cigarette!_

Ororo take the hand that once was in the duster pocket into hers and assured, "My father isn't a junkyard dog. He won't bite." "Non," he retorted, "He jus' gonna read my thoughts."

When they arrived to the house to say it was large was a bit of an understatement. Remy likened it a Yankee version of the plantation houses seen throughout Louisiana. "What did ya say ya pere do fo' a livin'?" Nonchalantly she said, "Professor of genetic mutation." They hadn't even rung the doorbell when the front door flew open and a petite older brunette woman pulled Ororo into a strong embrace. "Me gad lass! You still look as lovely as the day is long! It's good to see you!" she greeted then planted a smacking kiss on her face. "Moira, it's great to see you too! I've missed you," Ororo replied, hugging just as tightly. "Come in, come in. It's cold out." Moira ushered them in and instructed their maid, Ingrid to take her and Remy's belongings to Ororo's former bedroom before she directed her attention to Remy.

"Me gad, you're a looker aren't you lad. You must be my Ororo's husband. I'm Moira."

He bent over, bringing Moira's freckled hand to his lips as he replied, "Oui. Remy LeBeau atcha service."

Moira's eyes widen as well as her smile. "And a charmer too. Good going lass."

Ororo playfully shook her head. "Is Dad busy?"

"Nay, Charles is in the study. He should be coming out any-"

"Ororo, my child, give your father a hug!"

"Daddy!" she squealed like a small child in adult form.

She ran into the bald man's outstretched arms to embrace lovingly. Once she stood straight again her father's attention drifted to Remy. In his signature calm voice he said, "And this must be miscreant who impregnated my daughter."

"Charles!" Moira exclaimed angrily.

Ororo drew in a breath. "Father," she said evenly though it was a term she referred to him as only when furious, "This is **my husband**, Remy LeBeau. Remy this is my father Charles Xavier."

Remy extended a slightly trembling hand out to Charles. "Pleasure ta make ya acquaintance Monsieur Xavier." His grip however when their hands clasped was firm. Remy believed in the importance of a strong handshake spoke silently of the kind of man you were.

"LeBeau? So that's your new surname."

"Well, I think it sounds lovely deary, Ororo LeBeau," Moira supplied with a sincere smile. The tension was becoming so thick you'd need a butcher's knife to cut through it.

"Why don't Remy and I converse in my study while you help Moira with last moment Thanksgiving preparations."

Ororo flashed a concerned look in Remy's direction. He instead flashed his renowned boyish smirk. "Go 'head chere. Me an' ya pere jus' gonna get ta know one anothah bettah." She reluctantly gave a stiff nod and smile and followed Moira into the kitchen but not without brushing a wisp of hair behind her ear and subtly double tapping her head as a reminder to him to guard his thoughts.

Remy followed behind Charles' motorized wheelchair through a labyrinth of corridors to Charles' study. Three walls of the study were covered in shelves that held stacks upon stacks of rotund books. Charles gestured to a posh leather armchair for Remy to sit in as he began to pour to aged Scotch into two tumblers.

A canary yellow Faberge egg caught Remy's eye. Though he had no intention to fence the item he estimated how much it would go for, remembering pocketing an emerald green one similar to the one that stood on Charles' mahogany desk. "I presume all will be where they stand before you leave," Charles said as he handed the glass to Remy. He gulped and nodded to the older man. He always took pride in carefully hiding his expressions. Was his mind just read?

"So Remy, I assume you plan to play an active role in my grandchild's life," Charles said in his signature collective, eloquent voice that Remy had often heard traces of in Ororo's.

"Oui. Dat's why I married ya daughtah sir. I wan' ta make an honest woman outta her an' support her an' dat bebe da bes' I can."

"I know like Ororo you were without a loving home for much of your childhood. I find it commendable that you do not wish the same for your child when you could have easily excused yourself from the situation. But tell me, do you think your best will be sufficient?"

"Excusez-moi?" Remy willed his voice with all his might to remain still though he felt the flash of anger slowly burning within him. He typically couldn't give two drops of piss about whatever others may say or think of him but now his wife's father whom he just met was questioning his right to parent his child. The audacity this man had to sit there and look him in his eyes, search his inner most thoughts…

"I apologize. I understand why you are upset and I do not mean to pry into your mind. It's just that your thoughts are quite loud."

Remy sipped his Scotch. His dark eyes remained on his father in law and he continued, "You have to understand. I only want what's best for Ororo and her child." "As do I," Remy replied, attempting to disguise the scowl that threatened to mar his features.

"You want what for me?" she called as she entered the study then occupied the vacant armchair next to Remy. "We both want what's best for you and your little one, my child," Charles answered with a softer tone. "Oui, but ya pere don' dink I'm wha' bes' fo' ya," Remy said with his arms folded over his chest.

"Is this true, Dad?" she asked with pleading eyes. She believed Remy was truthful but needed confirmation from her father. He simply nodded somberly. The boom of thunder instantly was heard in the distance. Her words were measured. "What gives you the right to come to such a conclusion?"

Charles' voice faltered a bit when replying, "You're my child, and as your father-" He never finished. Ororo's hand rose, halting his response and countered with her own, "I am your daughter, **not** your child. I am an adult who is fully capable of making her own decisions."

Another boom of thunder sounded. "Maybe I should go," Remy suggested but was denied by her.

"No Remy. Sit." He did as he was told. His usually tranquil Ororo now stood up being the embodiment of the word livid. Her voice was level as she continued, "I shall remind you since you have clearly forgotten that Remy is my husband and the father of the child I am carrying, **your** grandchild. This did not happen under ideal circumstances but you **will** accept him and respect him. And I do not wish to have this conversation again."

"Oh my… Uh," they heard from the doorway causing everyone to turn around and stare at a frazzled Moira. "Um, I figured since it's the day before Thanksgiving we could order Chinese takeout perhaps."

Shaking her head Ororo tried to convey her characteristic collected tone as she said, "It's quite all right. Remy and I will order a pizza and eat it in my room. Now if you'll excuse us." Remy followed uncertainly behind her up to her bedroom.

When they entered her previous bedroom Remy took in the surroundings. It remained the same as it was before she left college. Stencils of various flowers and plants occupied the wall above the bed. A print of Monet's Water Lilies hung on one side of the room. "It's not the original so don't steal it," Ororo teased, trying her best to be in better spirits. With a humored smile he took her into his arms and looked into her soft blue eyes. "Ya dink maybe ya was a lil' harsh on ya pere?"

She shook no. "Not at all. He has to realize that insulting you insults me too. I just wish he would understand…"she trailed off as she threw herself back onto her bed. The lavender goose feather comforter beckoned for her to crawl underneath and curl up until it was time to leave for New Orleans again. Remy kicked off his boots and lied down next to her.

"Ya gon' hafta make him undahstan'. Talk ta him til ya blue in da face or dink really loudly."

Ororo giggled softly, feeling less weighed down with stress and anger thanks to her husband. She rolled on to her stomach to face Remy. She ran a fingertip lightly over his sculpted lips then granted him a chaste kiss. "I have a feeling you may be a great dad, Remy."

A genuine smile appeared on his handsome face. "An' I dink ya gonna be a good mama."

"It just dawned on me that I never changed a diaper before or made a bottle. I've can't even remember ever holding a baby." She gave a nervous chuckle at the absurdity of having a child yet having no experience with them. "Me neithah. But we got time ta learn all dat and when da moment comes I'm sho' we gonna be ready," he reassured. "When does T'anksgivin' dinnah start?" he pondered aloud. "Usually around two. So we can eat all day," she answered. With a glint of mischief in his eyes he replied, "So dat mean we got time ta sleep in," then rolled over atop of her. His lips met hers with a passionate kiss as his hands began to explore her body. She turned away mid kiss.

"Remy, we can't. We're in my dad's house!"

A devilish grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "Why? Ya 'fraid dat ya pere gonna hear ya callin' me papa, huh Stormy?" he asked wickedly as he began to assault her neck with more kisses. She pressed her hands against his muscular chest. "Really Remy. Our thoughts could be boisterous and I may lose control and manipulate the weather. He'll know what we're doing if that happens. And stop calling me Stormy," she chastised.

Remy sighed begrudgingly and rolled over onto his back. " Wha'evah ya say, ma nuage arageux.*"

The day's events of traveling and disagreeing with her father depleted Ororo's energy. After three slices of meatball pizza she speedily fell into a dreamless slumber.

They had awoken minutes before one. Ororo was exhausted more than she estimated. But before they retreated downstairs she persuaded Remy to forgo his contacts for the day. "They won't judge. Besides, your eyes are far too beautiful to hide," she charmed. At that moment she could have convinced him to climb the Empire State building and jump. No woman previously ever had any kind of pull on him but slowly he felt himself being sucked into her abyss. And yet oddly enough he didn't want to struggle against it. It felt right. She felt right.

"Good day to you two sleepy heads," Moira chimed cheerfully. "Remy, dear do you think you could help me set the table?" Ororo offered her assistance but he interjected, "Non, Remy'll do it. Ya should spen' mo'e time wit' ya pere befo'e we hafta go."

Ororo treaded lightly into the study. She always found the idea of sneaking up on a telepath to be a comical challenge. She had only take a few strides in before Charles lifted his head from the book he was reading. Looking up to her with a smile he supplied, "Voltaire." "Prejudice is opinion without judgment," she quoted somewhat smugly as she sat in an armchair before him. Charles knew why his daughter chose that quote out of all by the philosopher. He didn't always have to use his mutation to understand her thinking.

"Perhaps I was a bit too hasty to be opinionated."

"A bit? Perhaps? I know our marriage isn't a traditional but millions of marriages started for this same reason."

Charles sighed an exasperated one as he maneuvered his wheelchair to be next to her. "I am just unsure on if he is suitable husband and father. You're both only twenty-four, so young. This isn't just about you anymore. This also is about your child."

Ororo took her father's wrinkled hands into hers. "I know it is. Remy has not given me reason to complain. Although we may be young we are at least going about this as responsibly as possible. I want my child to have the both of us with them. The least I can do is attempt to provide that. Do you remember shortly after adopting me I had my first menstruation? Moira had to speak to me. You became so flustered you couldn't make eye contact with me for a week without blushing." Together they chuckled at the memory then she proceeded, "Now you see why Remy being a part of our lives is important to me."

"Yes, my child. I do. I apologize for my transgressions. Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

Ororo laughed at her father, finding it silly that he thought she could possibly say no.

Remy sat at the dinning table with Ororo to his right and the Professor across from him. They had just begun to enjoy the feast that was prepared when he caught Charles looking intensely at him. "Your eyes are different today. I assume you wore contacts yesterday?" he asked. "Oui. Stormy prefer I don' wear dem," Remy answered.

"Stormy?" Charles asked, cocking his left brow.

Picking at a mound of mashed potatoes with his fork Remy shrugged, "It jus' be a nickname." He then baited the older man into his thoughts. Devious images of Ororo sprouted. Images of her body, the kind of body that should be on the cover of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition pressed against his and how splendid it felt on the tips of his fingers, on the tip of his… Charles' glare caused him to abruptly stop. Remy swallowed a forkful of mashed potatoes and said with a smirk, "Taste delicious." A ruddy Charles gulped nearly half a glass of his Shiraz to contain himself.

Clearing his throat Charles started once again asking about Remy's mutation, taking quite an interest in it as he had never encountered anyone with his form of mutation before. Moira murmured, "Leave it to Charles think of work on a holiday." Ororo smiled in agreement.

It was now Moira who resumed the questioning. Seeing as she was the only one of the four that didn't what he did for a living she asked, "Remy what did you say was your profession?"

"He's a broker," Ororo answered, casting a slight glance to her left to Remy. They're eyes met with their lips curved upwards ever so subtly with knowing smiles. This did no go unnoticed by neither Moira nor Charles. Thanksgiving dinner went on with relative ease. Turkey, herb stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, butternut squash, cranberry sauce, buttered cornbread and pecan pie for dessert could make anyone feel comfortable.

They were in the midst of coffee and pie when Ororo suddenly dropped her fork causing it to cling against the china plate. She clutched Remy's shoulder and exclaimed, "Snow!" She hulled him up to his feet and nearly dragged him out of the front door. He almost didn't get to grab his duster at the rate she was pulling him.

The first flakes fluttered aimlessly through the crisp night air, landing on Remy and Ororo. She laughed an airy child like giggle as the frigid flakes caressed her cheeks. Though there were many winters with snow and sleet through out her teenage years in Westchester she always found it be fascinating.

Charles and Moira watched from the living room window within the comfort of the toasty home. "You know dear," Moira started, "I've seen the way they look at eachother. I know you don't think much of the lad but I can tell they care for one another even if they don't know it yet."

Remy observed Ororo's merriment, happy to see her so happy. His gaze caught Ororo. She stepped to him and with the softness she was blessed with brushed away snowflakes that fell on his auburn hair. He brought her hand down to his lips. The warmth from his lips transferred through her fingertips and radiated throughout her body. Her fingertips were then replaced with her lips, causing a tiny buzz of electricity to surge through her to him, sizzling any snow that landed on them.

* * *

*ma nuage arageux- my storm cloud


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I would like to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following this story. It means a lot guys. Thanks so much, you're awesome.

* * *

The holiday season came and gone into a new year and Ororo was now eighteen months pregnant. Though much of her body remained lithe her baby bump was now undeniable.

She knew it was nonsensical to feel insecure about her morphing body but she couldn't help it. She had gained eight and a half pounds since she conceived and although it didn't sound like much she felt like it looked like much.

She stood in the mirror trying desperately to button her dark washed skinny jeans to no avail. _To hell with it_. She pulled a pastel yellow oversized cardigan over her belly, satisfied it covered her unbuttoned jeans.

Remy walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her protruding midsection. He inhaled her fragrance. She smelled of the black orchid shower gel he bought her for Christmas. Something about her natural scent of sandalwood and rain combined with the shower gel drove him wild. Her Victoria's Secret Angel body may be beginning to change but it didn't change his longing for her. He nuzzled her neck as he purred, "Je te veux.*" Though before Ororo had an appreciation for the language French never overly impressed her. But now whenever he spoke his desire in the language all coherent thoughts ceased.

She felt his warm breath at the nape of her neck causing flames of want to engulf her. But the pending kiss on her sensitive skin was interrupted by sound of his cell phone. His work phone. He grimaced as he said, "Jus' a moment belle. Dis be bidness."

He stepped out of the room and began speaking. Ororo could only hear his end of the conversation and the slight murmur of what sounded like a female on the other side of the phone as he spoke in a half hushed voice, "Oui…I might could do dat… We gon' hafta talk details an' payment… Meet me at da Quartah in a hour."

Remy entered the room and quickly began rummaging through his closet. "What's going on Remy?" Ororo asked as he hastily started to change into designer jeans, a crisp light blue dress shirt and black blazer. Although he was moving at an incredible rate he took his time shaving and then slicked back his hair. He looked dangerously dashing and Ororo wished he didn't have to leave at that moment.

"Got some bidness ta discuss petite. Shouldn't take ta long," he answered then kissed her cheek before leaving.

Ororo sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a bit defeated. He looked so good once he changed and was meeting someone at The Quarter, an upscale bar where many successful business men went after work to unwind and where many beautiful women went in hopes of catching one of their eyes. She understood in his line of work that things came up, you have to dress to fit your surroundings and remaining in the public eye could work to your advantage. But he left so quickly… Though he never voiced it Ororo would at times wonder if he was still attracted to her now that she was visible pregnant and this was becoming one of those times.

Remy sat at a lounge table busying himself with his iPad. He had secretively been reading What to Expect When Expecting along with Ororo and had fallen behind a few pages. The book fascinated and frightened him all at once and other times he was just clueless. "Hello, I'm Marie. Can I start you off with a drink? Perhaps one of our signature cocktails?" a high-pitched feminine greeted.

With his opaque tinted sunglasses fixed in place he looked up to her and smiled. She was no older than twenty he estimated and judging by the cleavage she displayed he had a feeling she didn't make her tips due to her wonderful personality. She was attractive but she vaguely reminded him of someone he would be happy never encountering again. "A bourbon wit' a straw merci." He caught her gaze on his wedding band before she returned it to him. "Is there **anything** else I can do for you?" The flirtatious innuendo was thick and apparent. He shook his head before adverting his attention back to his iPad.

He always had caught the attentions of many women before but since the marriage the glances seemed to double. He'd never understand what the appeal of a married man was to certain women. Maybe it was wanting something that was off limits. They always say forbidden fruit was the sweetest but he had no interest in finding out. Nothing was more mouth watering, more scrumptious than his Stormy.

A blond strolled up to him in a short royal blue pencil skirt with matching blazer. Remy wondered if she knew she looked like an airlines stewardess dressed so. He doubted it. She sat down in the swivel chair across from him. No need for niceties. They both had been through this before. "Annette," he welcomed. "Gambit," she replied with a catty smile. She always appeared to look like a sly cat with a canary in her mouth.

The cocktail waitress returned with his bourbon. She gave a tight smirk once she saw the delicate boned blonde, trying her best to appear personable. She took Annette's order then disappeared once again.

"So wha' is it dis time Annette?" he asked as he wrapped a black cocktail napkin around his glass and sipped his beverage, mindful to not leave fingerprints.

"Always the cautious one Gambit."

"Always."

"Well," she started; ready to move on from bantering to business, "It's a new client. Of course I can't reveal who naturally."

"Naturally. So wha' is it we talkin' 'bout?"

"A diamond and amethyst necklace. It was a family heirloom's of my client's that was pilfered from the Gentilly parish after Hurricane Katrina."

"If dis client of yas got enough money fo' my services why was dey in Gentilly?" he asked skeptically.

Annette was prepared for the question. "It was their great grandmother's first home she purchased. She refused to leave the property." Marie returned with her vodka martini with three olives. Their conversation stilled until she walked away.

"Pilfered ya say. Where is da necklace now?" Another sip of bourbon through his cocktail straw.

"Martin Fontaine's mansion," she answered in her always-detached tone.

He nearly choked on his beverage at what she said. "As in Mayor Martin Fontaine?" he specified.

The same catty smile returned to her face as she nodded. "I know it may sound a bit absurd but I assure you your payment is quite sizeable."

"Wha' we talkin'?"

"$2.5 million"

If his shades weren't on his eyes might have popped out of his skull. But his demeanor remained collected. "Oui. I dink dat is sizeable enough. Ya know da deal. Half payment in unmarked bills, nothing lowah dan twenties."

"Of course. And Gambit," she said as she stood up, tossing a twenty dollar bill on the lounge table, " Don't get any bright ideas of disappearing once you receive the retainer. I rather like you and would hate for something unfortunate to happen."

He tutted, "Why chere, ya should know by now I'm always professional." He then left cash on the table and took the napkin and straw with him, disposing of them in a near by trashcan outside once he departed.

Two pairs of hate filled eyes followed him as he exited. The owner of one of the sets spoke. "That damn Gambit stole another lead from us again. But I got a idea to put a end to that."

Ororo had just toweled off from her shower and was applying coco butter to rounding belly. She was determined to never see a single stretch mark even if it meant slathering herself with coco butter every hour on the hour. She looked down at her cell phone to see if she had missed a call or text from Remy while she showered. Nothing. The time was now 10: 10. He left at five o'clock. _He said he wouldn't be gone long._ She decided to call but it went straight to voicemail.

All of her worries came rushing over her. The rational part of her mind that told her she was overreacting and being ridiculous was being deafened by her roaring insecurities. Her thoughts were a jumble of questions and doubt. _Who was he meeting? She's probably prettier than me. Why isn't he answering his phone? He's probably with her right now. Why is it going straight to voicemail? I let him in. I let my guard down and let him get close to me. And now… _She refused to cry. After John she told herself she wouldn't cry over another man and she was fighting the urge to right then.

Remy had ditched his monkey suit for his regular clothing before meeting up with Logan at their usual dive bar to watch the Saints play. "Ah, football ain't a real man's sport. Give me hockey any day," Logan grunted before gulping his beer. Remy was invested into the game. The Saints were playing the Broncos and a win would put them into the playoffs. Plus he had three hundred on the game.

"What's with the shades Cajun?" Logan asked after an interception. "Ororo don' like me wearin' my contacts. Said she dinks my eyes are beautiful," Remy answered. His smile was audible as well as clearly visible. But it wasn't the standard panty-dropping smile he usually possessed. It was a slightly goofy one and Logan recognized it for what it was.

"Are ya in love with her?"

Remy paused in thought about it then shrugged, "Don' know. Nevah been in love befo'e. Don' know wha' it's 'spose ta feel like."

Logan smiled a knowing one to himself. Any man who wasn't in love would say it instantly. If he had to stop and think about it…

In the time of knowing Remy he'd grown to think of him as sort of a kid brother, which was saying a lot since he didn't care much for company especially that of another guy. Over the years he's seen the numerous skirts Remy's been under and they were all Grade A ass. He hardly was with the same one twice except for Anna and after her the most he gave a girl was two weeks. He had never seen the kid so wrapped up in a single dame before. _That girl must have some kinda magic pussy or the swamp rat really likes her._

When Remy returned home it was 11:30. He entered the bedroom to find Ororo glaring at him. _Da hell I do?_

She took in his appearance. He wasn't in his business casual attire that he left in. He was now taking off faded jeans and maroon long sleeve shirt as he eyed her cautiously.

"You're wearing different clothes. Why?" She desperately attempted to sound calm but she hadn't been calm for hours now.

"I changed befo'e I met wit' Logan ta watch da game," he replied slowly as if negotiating with an armed gunman. He had no idea what her problem was but knew it wasn't good. He had seen granite grey clouds gathering suddenly as he drove home. Now he was fairly certain the skies were reflecting her mood.

"What game?" she asked. Every word was punctuated.

"Da football game."

"It's Monday."

"Games are played on Monday ta petite."

"I called. It went straight to your voicemail," she said in an accusing tone.

"My phone died. Wha's dis all 'bout Ororo?" He saw the glisten in her crystal eyes of tears what threatened to spill over. He saw her vulnerability, her pain and something else he couldn't quite name. He came closer and sat next to her on the bed.

Her pouty bottom lip trembled. With an unsteady voice she responded, "I thought you were…" Her throat tightened. The patter of rain outside expressed the feelings she was unable to vocalize.

"Ya thought I was wit' someone else?" he finished for her. She only nodded then averted her eyes away up to the ceiling, fighting to hold back hot tears.

"Ororo look at me." He took her chin ever so gently in his hand and turned her head to face him. Water blue eyes held on to fiery red ones. His velvety voice softened when he asked, "He hurt ya bad huh, deep in here?" He tapped her chest over where her heart is. There was no need to mention names. They both knew how he was referring to. The dam broke and the flood of tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she nodded once again.

He took her face into his hands. "Ororo, I ain't him. I ain't hurt ya. An' I ain't gonna hurt ya. Evah." At the moment it was as the last piece of a puzzle fell into place and he finally say the picture for what it was.

"Ya love me."

It was more of a statement than a question. But through trembling lips she breathed, "I do. I do. I love you."

His heart swelled and garnet eyes moistened. "I love ya ta," he sighed then his lips met hers. The kiss was urgent, passionate and intense yet soft and tender. Her sorrowful tears where replaced with those of joy and true love. Remy pulled away and lightly kissed her tears away on her cheeks. He then lifted the shirt she wore over her head. His fingertips gently grazed over the left side of her chest, the same spot he had tapped moments before. He then planted a lingering kiss there and whispered, "Mon coeur*"

He shifted back upward to her. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing it to return to its usual unkempt appearance. Their lips brushed against one another's as they spoke their devotion sweetly to one another.

"I love you Remy."

"I love ya ta. I love ya. Ya so beautiful."

Ororo's hands wandered down his back, caressing taut muscles until she reached his boxers and pushed them down. She wanted their bodies to unite as their hearts had. He slowly pushed into her feverishly hot core.

"Remy, mmmm, don't ever leave me."

"Non, jamais. J'ai besoin detoi.*"

He thrusted in and out leisurely. He could spend an eternity being in her, near her, close to her. " Je t'aime tant.*"

Her pulsation around him indicated to increase his speed. As they reached their peak she declared her love for him further.

They lied in bed in wrapped in one another's arms. Ororo felt contentment she never thought she could. And now she knew what it felt like to be in love. She may have loved John before but she was never in love. Remy was the reason she now realized that.

Remy's hands combed through her pearl locks as she rested her head atop his chest. A hint of a smile lingered on her lips as she listened to the constant sturdy beat of his heart, the heart that now belonged to her. He now knew what love felt like. This was love, he was sure of it. _Bonne nuit, mon amour._* With love in his heart he could rest easily.

* * *

*Je te veux- I want you

*Non, jamais. J'ai besoin detoi- No, never. I need you.

*Je t'aime tant- I love you so much.

*Bonne nuit, mon amour-Goodnight, my love.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for taking so long to upload this. I went to NYCC and preparing for that took up much of my time last week. Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this.

* * *

"Remy."

He barely stirred. He must have been dreaming for the voice sounded dream like, so soft and serene. The phantom touch of fingers stroking his auburn hair away from his contoured cheeks and the faint feeling of supple lips against his. "Remy, beloved," she sang again, her voice like a lone note of a harp floating through the night's air. Then there was a shake of his shoulder and a poke… This wasn't a dream, it was his Stormy.

His eyes fluttered open in mild protest while yawning. With his voice gravely from sleep he asked, "Chunky or smooth?" "Smooth," she cooed in an audible smile. He got up, his limbs heavy with sleep and trudged his way downstairs to the kitchen. He could have done this in his sleep, his body committing everything to memory by now. He did this almost every night but it didn't bother him none. Whatever his cherie wanted his cherie would get.

Since her nausea subsided her appetite returned with a vengeance. He enjoyed seeing someone who looked so dainty and poised eat like a teenage boy without any table manners. Slightly embarrassed, she'd shrug and say it was for her and her little cantaloupe, the baby bump she now sported. But most of all peanut butter was her weakness. Many times he had gone out in the middle of the night to score a jar for her. He bought so many he felt entitled to own stocks in Jiff.

He returned and handed a spoon and the jar to Ororo. He reached over to turn on a bedside lamp for her comfort but she stopped him. She adored the soft magenta glow of his eyes in the darkness. She thanked him with her lips meeting his. He laid on his side, propped up with his head resting on his hand as he watched her savor the spread as if it was a delicacy. "Ya know belle I dink we could have some fun wit' dat peanut buttah. Maybe ya could eat it off of somewhere 'sides dat spoon," he suggested in a devious tone while he cocked an eyebrow and flashed a boyish grin. Shaking her head Ororo laughed, "You are incorrigible Remy LeBeau." His face softened in all sincerity as he replied, "An' ya are exquisite Ororo LeBeau." Her cheeks turned a shade redder. She'd never get used to his compliments. You couldn't with a man like Remy. He could easily have any woman he wanted and yet he wanted her. It was a fact that since the first time they truly made love she would never forget. His planted a gentle lingering kiss on her temple. The warmth of his affections surged through her. Her little cantaloupe must of felt the sensation as well because Baby LeBeau began to move in her tummy.

Ororo took the hand that wasn't supporting him and brought it to her belly. Remy's initial reaction was to jerk it away as soon as he felt the foreign squirming but she held his hand against her roundness firmly until she felt him relax. Once he recognized what it was he was feeling his expression changed from that of horror to amazement. "Mon Dieu! Is dat de bebe?" She warmly smiled as she nodded her head. His hand remained there until the movements ceased. "We should go back to sleep. We have my appointment early tomorrow," Ororo said once she had her fill of peanut butter. He settled in behind her, kissed the curve of her shoulder then rested a hand on her belly.

Remy drove them to her obstetrician appointment in his Z4 Roadster. "You know there is no way you could fit a car seat in here. You're going to have to get something bigger," Ororo informed. He merely glowered, "D'accord." He knew it was a point that would have been brought up eventually.

As they sat in the waiting area Remy began to relax. It wasn't as terrifying as he imagined. It was decorated in soft calming colors and even cookies and decaffeinated herbal tea were out for patients to partake. But being around this many pregnant women at once was a bit overwhelming. Another pregnant lady who looked like she could go into labor at any moment began to make conversation with Ororo as she sipped her tea. He just sat quietly until they were complimented with, "I'm sure you two make beautiful babies." In which he replied jollily, "Merci beaucoup but we won' know til dis lil' one pops out."

They now awaited the doctor in a clinical room. It was his first time coming along with her for one of her check ups. She told him what usually occurred but he was still curious. Dr. McCoy was a tad taken back by Remy when he entered. "Ah so you must be Mr. LeBeau. I'm Dr. McCoy," he introduced, kindly extending his enormous hand that nearly engulfed Remy's. Though Hank himself preferred the fairer sex he found Remy to be just as striking as his wife. The sight of the two together was nearly unreal. The ancient Greeks were correct. Adonis and Aphrodite existed and he was looking right at them.

Ororo was a bit past the halfway mark being twenty weeks pregnant. After checking mother and baby's vitals and measurements it was time for the ultrasound. "Would you like to know the baby's gender? We may be able to find out if they're cooperative." Ororo and Remy looked at eachother for confirmation before she said yes. Remy was awestruck. He couldn't really figure out exactly what he was looking at other than his child inside of his wife. His child… This was real. If Ororo's growing midsection wasn't confirmation before then the ultrasound cemented it.

After some prodding to get the baby to move around for a better view Dr. McCoy's usual warm, kind smile reappeared as he announced they were having a girl.

The drive home was filled with the sound of Ororo excitedly calling Jean and Charles to share the news as Remy's pearly grin stretched from ear to ear. The image of the ultrasound and the words baby girl stayed in his head. He silently chuckled to himself as he thought God had a wicked sense of humor. Remy LeBeau was the reason half the women in New Orleans were no longer virgins. And yet he was going to be the father of a little girl and when the time came he would have to keep young Casanovas like himself away from her. _Oui, Dieu like himself a good laugh an' da joke's on ol' Remy._

Jean insisted on Ororo taking the rest of the day off to celebrate and celebrate they did. They celebrated on the sofa then the living room floor. They also celebrated on the kitchen counter top as Ororo attempted to prepare lunch. And now they finished celebrating on their bed, as she lied there stewing in pleasure, exhaustion and contentment while she watched him. The top of his unclothed body hung out of their window as he smoked a cigarette, the bottom half hidden from view of the world. She smiled darkly to herself as she marveled at his behind. It was round and tight and felt oh so good to grip on to when she'd push him further into her. _The man is insatiable._

Once he was done he flicked the cigarette out of the window then sauntered towards the bathroom to shower. "Come to bed," she ordered huskily, wanting him to join her for a much needed nap that she tried to take when they first entered the bedroom to no avail. "I wanna but I got work ta do," he replied. She now sat up and frowned, "Be careful." He paused once he saw the worry in her azure eyes and adorable pout. He sat next to her as he assured, "I'm jus' observin' taday. Nuttin' dangerous. Don' fret. Remy'll come home ta ya in once piece. Now get some res' mon coeur." He then planted an amorous kiss on her forehead before returning to the process of getting ready. "Remy my dearest," she called out once more in a whisper.

"Yeah, chere?"

"I love you," she sighed.

A lopsided smile graced his face. "Love ya, mon nuage arageux."

Ororo's slumber was deep. Remy always knew how to bring her to the point of collapse from the gratification he granted her. Her lids finally flittered open once she heard the sounds of him trying to discreetly undress. A smile began to tug at the corners of her lips until she saw the expression on his face. "Hey belle," he said, forcing his voice to sound like his usual casual tone but the smirk appeared to be more like a tight grimace. Her eyes caught on the slashes on his blood-streaked chest, glossy and crimson from the substance. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. In a second she bolted up to his side.

"Oh Goddess, Remy what happened?! Are you hurt anywhere else?!" she questioned frantically.

"Non, don' worry mon cherie. Jus' a lil' cut."

"No, those are serious. Look at how much you are bleeding. We've got to clean those. Sit on the bed."

"Really, petite it's-"

"Sit. Down."

Remy had never heard Ororo speak so sternly to him before. He did what he was told, not wanting to distress her more than she was.

After briskly rummaging through the medicine cabinet she returned. He observed her at work. Her face was one of concentration as long nimble fingers skimmed around the two wounds. "No need for stitches," she concluded. First she took a warm washcloth to cleanse the surrounding area of the blood that collected on the right side of his chest. She then took cotton balls and soaked them in rubbing alcohol. "This may hurt," she warned. He nodded, bracing himself for the burning sting sure to come. He bit into his bottom lip with a scowl but never objected. She blew soothingly over the injuries. Her cool breath gave relief to his searing flesh. Her full lips were pursed in a perfect O formation over his wounds as her eyes gazed up, riveted to his. How she was able to invoke desire through the pain was a mystery as he hoped the hardening in his boxers would subside. While wrapping gauze around the gashes she announced she was finished. Then her eyes demanded an explanation.

He leaned back against the bed's headboard and sighed, "It was my fault really. I got laxed. I shoulda worn my armor but didn't dink I'd need it jus' observin' when da Boudreaux Boys came up ta me tryin' to cause trouble."

"Who are they?"

"Jus' some low level hoods dat jealous me 'cause dey dink I stole dis job from 'em." Remy humphed. "Dem fools wouldn't even know wha' ta do if Fontaine handed 'em da damn necklace."

Ororo hung her head and exhaled deeply. He pushed her snowy veil of hair behind her ear. "If ya dink I'm hurt ya should see dem clowns. Between da broken noses an' missin' teeth I'm sho' dey ain't gonna look pretty in da mo'nin'," he attempted to joke. She never even cracked a smile.

At last her head rose. "I don't care about them. I only care about you. I can't… We can't lose you."

Remy pulled her into him, ignoring the pain as he held her against his chest. Running his fingers through her lengthy tresses he consoled, "An' ya won't amour. I guarantee it." Quiet enveloped them before he inquired, "Can I show ya somethin'?" He felt her nod against him. They got up from the comfort of their bed and he led her to another bedroom. Ororo at times deliberated the contents of the room as it had a secretive aura to it but never asked. She figured when he was ready he'd let her know. He always did.

They stopped in front of the door.

"Dink ya could pick da lock?"

Ororo's eyebrows crinkled. "What for?"

"Jus' humor me, petite. Remy almos' los' his life tanigh'," he teased with his trademark panty moistening smile. Ororo cursed herself for letting it affect her. "I'll be right back," she grumbled. She quickly returned with a hairpin. After some fiddling the door swung open. Remy beamed. _Righ' when I dink she couldn't turn me on mo'e._ The hardening began again.

The room appeared like a relatively normal room until he opened the closet door to a large safe. Ororo adverted her eyes to the floor once she saw he was putting the combination in. Remy silently chuckled to himself then said, "Ya can look now chere."

Bundles of cash spilled out of the safe. Her mouth hung wide open in disbelief. "You have **all**this money?" she asked in complete shocked.

"Oui, an' dere's mo'e in multiple accounts. Plus my inheritance."

"Your inheritance?" Her mind was reeling from trying to comprehend all that he was sharing.

"Oui. When my pere died he lef' me quite a bit o' money an' property in France."

She was now bewildered. "If you inherited so much then why do you continue to steal?"

Remy gave a one sided smirk with a shrug. "It didn' feel righ'. He worked fo' dat money, not me. Wha' can I say, ol' habits die hard an' I like da challenge."

Ororo understood. Many times while in Cairo pick pocketing she would refuse the occasional handout, too much pride to beg. And the thrill of a score was invigorating.

He proceeded, "I swear when I say dis is my las' job. I jus' wanna give you an' da enfant da bes'."

Ororo combed his red-brown hair away from his demon eyes with her right hand then traced the apple of his cheek with the tip of her index finger as she said softly, "My love, we don't need the most extravagant home or finest of clothing. All we need is the best of you."

Remy pulled her into his arms and kept her there. Time lost all meaning as they embraced. He nuzzled a stubble-coated cheek against her smooth skin.

"I love ya Ororo."

"I love you too." _We love you. We need you._


	11. Chapter 11

The Big Easy was buzzing with Mardi Gras festivities. February was Remy's favorite month just because of the occasion. The people, the partying, the hedonism- how could he not enjoy it?!

The great thing about it being Mardi Gras was that it made the Fontaine heist that much easier. The mayor was too consumed in making public appearances, kissing babies and whatnot that Remy almost thought the job was a set up it was so easy.

Seeing as this was his favorite time of the year and this was Ororo's first Mardi Gras he wanted to take her to a parade and a ball but she declined stating that she would be no fun now that her back started to ache after extended periods of standing. Plus inebriated, rowdy people were not the company she wanted at the moment.

Remy now sat at he and Logan's usual bar. It was more crowded than usual, not that Logan minded. There were plenty of attractive women to choose from and scent of their drunken horniness nearly suffocated him. He was making casual conversation with Remy when a figure caught the corner of his eyes. "Somethin' wicked blows this way Gumbo."

Then Remy too saw her. _**Poutain!**_ However he continued to sip his bourbon as if he hadn't a care in the world. Truthfully he shouldn't. He was $2.5 million richer and had the love of a gorgeous woman. He couldn't ask for anything else… _'Cept fo' dis bitch ta go da fuck away._

"Remy," she called in her slightly raspy southern belle twang.

"Anna," He replied monotone like without looking in her direction. Logan remained silent. He was thankful for his acute senses so he could hear the drama that was sure to happen unfold.

She attempted to seductively flip her chestnut brown hair with a long white streak in the front as she asked, "What do ya think of my new hair style?" Her cherry red gloss coated lips curved into a sickeningly sweet smile.

Remy cut his eyes in her direction and snorted, "Ya look like a skunk."

She crossed her arms, pushing her rounded chest up further in her plunging green top, hoping to garnish his attention to no avail, as she scolded, "That's no way to talk to an old girlfriend."

He shook his head in disagreement. "Ya was nevah a girlfrien'."

Her jade eyes narrowed with fury before widening in shock as he took a sip of his bourbon. "Is that… Is that a weddin' band?"

Remy simply shrugged, "Oui. Wha's it ta ya?"

Hurt, dejection and resentment came crashing down on Anna instantly. "Ah can't believe this! Ah tried to be there for you but you said you didn't want nuttin serious. Now you all of a sudden married?! What the hell Remy?! What was Ah to you?"

Sharpness edged his every word as he answered, "A convenient lay, an' ya knew dat from da beginnin'. Don' stan' here tryin' ta make me soun' like da villain. Ya da one dat suddenly wan'ed a relationship once I made da mistake of callin' ya ovah ta my house at five in da mon'in fo' a quickie. Ya really dink I'd wan' a life wit' a femme like ya? As da ol' sayin' go Anna, ya can' turn a ho inta a housewife." And with that Remy turned back around on his bar stool to look at anything but her as he took a gulp of his liquor.

Anna was furious. Her face was a shade of rage red. Logan could have sworn he heard a whistle of steam blowing out of her ears as he quietly observed her. With an unsteady voice she vowed, "You gonna regret those words Remy. Ah swear it." She then stomped out of the bar, pushing whoever was in her way.

She turned the corner to meet with two criminals she never considered aiding until this moment. "Alrigh'. Ah'll tell ya where he lives."

Maurice Boudreaux laughed a nasally, stuffy chuckle due to his broken nose while his brother Ricky grinned, momentarily forgetting that his two front teeth were missing thanks to Gambit as he handed her five hundred dollars. "Nothin' like a woman scorn."

Remy ordered another bourbon, which he swallowed down before announcing he was leaving. "Where ya heading to Cajun?" Logan questioned as he drank his Jack and coke. "Gotta pick up somethin' in Jackson Square 'fore goin' home. Have a shot o'Jack fo' me mon ami. Laissez les bons temps rouler!"* he exclaimed as he departed.

Ororo was reclining on the sofa reading an article in Motherhood when Remy entered their house with various sizes of take out boxes in hand. "Happy Mardi Gras chere!" he greeted. Quizzically she asked while gesturing to the boxes, "What's all of this for Remy?" His boyish smile surfaced as he responded, "Since ya can' go ta Mardi Gras I'm bringin' Mardi Gras ta ya."

He strolled over the kitchen to fetch dishes and prepare their plates. With a plate in both hands he placed them on the coffee table before putting his iPhone in the iHome dock. "Jock-A-Mo," filled the room.

She sat on the sofa curiously, waiting for Remy to return. "C'mon chere. Bon appetite." Ororo smiled as she examined the large sandwich on her plate before asking what it exactly was. "Muffaletta from Napoleon House. Trus' Remy when he say ya gon' like it," he replied before taking a bite. And liked she indeed did. She seemed nearly ravenous. Remy had to caution, "Slow down cherie. Ya gotta save room fo' dessert."

Ororo swallowed hard with surprise. "Dessert too?"

"Oui. Got us some king cake an' beignets."

She giggled, "I'm sure to have a cavity by the end of the night."

She set a hand on her tummy while holding a mug of hot chocolate in the other. Remy bite into the yellow, purple and green dessert then took a drink of café au lait to help swallow it down. He peered down into his mug and began to wonder if their daughter would be the same beautiful soft brown hugh as his beverage.

Ororo began to pull her long ashen trusses into a messy bun at the base of her head, inadvertently accentuating her elegant, swanlike neck... Or so Remy thought. He unconsciously bit his bottom lip as his eyes remained bolted on her neck and how luscious her skin appeared. "I know how much you enjoy this holiday and I very much appreciate you staying in with me," she thanked. Her deep ocean eyes shone with gratitude as she scooted closer to him.

"Was nothin' belle. Dere gon' be plenty mo'e fo' us ta dance down Bourbon Street when da time righ'."

She giggled once more, his new favorite sound. "This whole evening was truly thoughtful of you." Her voice became seductively husky as she continued, " I've honestly been enjoying myself and want to make sure you're enjoying yourself." Her fingers yanked down the zipper of his faded jeans. Her hand slowly crept in. Her fingertips delicately brushed against him causing Remy to instantly stiffen. Ororo lined his neck with kisses, her teeth snagging the sensitive skin evoking a pleasured hiss from him.

Ororo slunk down to her knees on the carpet before Remy and began to tug his jeans and boxers lower to reveal his lengthy, thick erection. Words were elusive to Remy. Ororo could be assertive sexually at times but this was a new experience and he reveled in it. Her tongue swept across her plump lips. Her warm breathe on him was nearly mind numbing. All the patience he had developed over the years of being a world-class thief was quickly vanishing. It was gratifying torture and Ororo knew all too well the affect she had on him. She chortled in her mind, delighting in the knowledge of Remy barely holding on to sanity due to her.

His eyes were steadfast onto hers. He wanted to watch her every action and she wanted to watch his every reaction. Her tongue leisurely licked from base of his hardness to the tip. She wrapped her lips around him then her velvety tongue twirled in a circular motion around him. Remy sighed and clenched his eyes as he leaned further back into the sofa, totally engulfed by the sensation of Ororo. _Merde, I love Mardi Gras. Laissez les bons temps rouler…_

* * *

* Laissez les bons temps rouler- Let the good times roll.


	12. Chapter 12

Ororo was grateful that the day was coming to a conclusion. She had worked extended hours into the early night at the office. Her new client was becoming a frequent nuisance. Her irritants combined with Ororo's hormonal mood swings left her feeling drained and up tight. She more than anything wanted to feel normal again, to have a normal balance of hormones and a normal body. But she would still have to wait just under two months before she could think of that happening. She stepped into the shower, allowing the nearly scorching water to cleanse her of the stresses of the day and hopefully the anxiety that lingered. She took deep inhales of the black orchid shower gel Remy gave her to help block out all that was around her and only be conscious of the here and now.

"That's the place right there. Thievin' from a master thief, I am just too smart for my own good sometimes," Maurice laughed to himself, his nose crooked from being broken by Gambit. "I dunno about this Mo. There's a car parked in the driveway," his younger brother Ricky rebuffed with a slight speech impediment from recently losing his front teeth after unsuccessfully attacking the thief. Ricky didn't feel confident about the plan Maurice concocted just as he hadn't about the assault on Gambit. And they both knew how that ended.

Maurice scowled, "You never was too smart. That damn Gambit prolly got all kinds of fancy cars. That Anna girl said he got all sorta high-end stuff in there. The bastard stole that job from us. We just gonna take what's owed to us and embarrass him by doing it. Bet he thinks twice the next time he tries to make fools out of the Boudreauxs again." Ricky frowned. "I just dunno. It just don't feel right." This caused Maurice's temper to spike at an angry high. "Don't be such a pussy. Now you gonna help me, or I'll make you," he growled as he pat the back pocket of his jeans, where his sharpened switchblade was kept. Ricky reluctantly shook his head and followed his older brother.

Ororo had just stepped out of the shower and was toweling off, some water trapped in her ears from shampooing her snowy locks. The long steamy shower had helped her relax a bit but traces of her anxiety remained. She began to apply cocoa butter to her protruding midsection when she paused, uncertain if she heard a muffled sound or not from downstairs. She soon shrugged it off, determining it was probably Remy, deciding to come home early instead of staying out playing poker. Ororo continued to moisturize her skin, pleased that her belly remained unmarred by stretch marks.

The Boudreaux had just entered the residence when Ricky grabbed his brother's shoulder. "You hear that?" he whispered. "You a damn fool. We the only ones here, now c'mon," he replied and continued on. Ororo descended the stairs in her purple silk robe, hair still laid limply down her back from being washed. She called out, "Remy," as she turned into the living room only to be halted by the image of the two strange men in her home. The only movement she made was her eyes growing wide with alarm.

"Oh shit! I knew someone was here. Let's get outta here!"

Maurice however didn't react to the unexpected intrusion the same as his brother had. He saw Ororo as the perfect opportunity to get everything he wanted. He slowly stepped closer to her as he spoke, "Well looky here. Seems like Gambit got himself a old lady waiting at home for him. A pretty fille too. And she got a lil' one on the way… Wonder how much Gambit be willing to give for you." A twisted smile emerged onto Maurice's face as he stepped closer. Ororo gulped, shaking her head as she took a retreating step back. Her eyes darted to the front door, her revealing mistake.

Maurice reprimanded, "Now now, lady. Don't try to get any bright ideas. Wouldn't want nothing happening to you and that baby." With that he drew his switchblade, indicating to Ororo that he would make good on his threat.

It was moments like this when no matter how much humans may have evolved they reverted back to their two primal instincts; flight or fight. And Ororo would be damned if someone barged into her home and threatened her and the baby she carried.

Fury ran rampantly through her. Her azure irises dissolved and became ghostly white. Her left arm shot forward, a forceful gale gushed along with it slamming Maurice against the wall behind him, pinning him there. "Voodoo! Voodoo!" Ricky shouted fearfully before running out of the house.

Strands of Ororo's hair rose; tiny silvery sparks of electricity tinged with blue snapping between them. She strolled over to him. Ferocity was now accompanied with electricity and they both surged through her. Her right hand was clenched into a tight fist, crackling with energy. She stood before Maurice, his body unable to move against the rushing wind no matter his might. All he could do was drop the knife. In a removed yet ominous voice she spoke, "No one threatens me and my child. No one." Ororo then punched powerfully into his stomach, the electricity transferred from her to him. He convulsed violently from a few seconds before dropped to his knees, looking up to her in a daze before falling limply to the floor.

The winds died abruptly as the color returned to her eyes as if realizing in that moment just what she had done minutes before. "Oh no, oh no. Oh Bright Lady! Oh Goddess!" she whimpered as she peered down at the unconscious man on her floor. Her mind went into a frenzied panic of what to do. She grabbed her cell phone that she had left on the coffee table and instinctually began to dial 9-1-1 but never pressed send. _I can't call them. I can't…_ She then called the only person she knew would understand.

Remy was just finishing a beer when his phone went off. He pushed back his shades while reaching into his duster and answered, "'Ello Stormy."

"Remy! Remy please come home right away."

He heard how frantic his usually calm Ororo sounded. His heart automatically jumped with worry.

"Wha' is it chere? Is it da bebe?"

"No. It's something bad, Remy, very bad. I'll explain once you get here. Just please come home, **now!**"

With that he hung up and gripped Logan's arm, pulling at him for attention. "I gotta go homme an' may need ya help. It's Ororo."

"Sorry Cajun. I ain't a midwife," Logan snorted.

"Non, homme it ain't da bebe. Sound like she in trouble. Remy may need backup."

Logan saw the look of anguish and concern that contorted his friend's features. He knew this was far more important than the usual fistfight they had dealt with together before. He grabbed his worn leather jacket. "All right Remy. Let's go."

Remy never went under ninety five miles an hour as he raced to the house, arriving there in record time.

He ran up to the house, noticing the door was wide open and sped up as he continued into the house with Logan right behind him. He didn't need Logan's advance senses to smell ozone blended with singed hair and flesh.

He reached Ororo standing in the middle of the living room visibly shaking. He placed both hands on either side of her face. "Stormy, petit ya gotta tell Remy wha's wrong." Her throat felt so tight and dry she almost believed it was coated in sandpaper as she said in a rushed jumble, "I came downstairs and there was two of them. The other one run away but he stepped forward and said he wondered how much he'd get for us and he had a knife in hand. Remy he had a knife and he was coming towards me. I slammed him against the wall with wind and I guess I electrocuted him. It all happened so quickly. I wanted to call an ambulance but I was afraid to because…" "'Cause ya a mutant," he finished for her. She solemnly nodded.

Her words finally sunk into Remy's brain. He turned around and joined Logan where he stood over the unconscious man. "I hear a heartbeat," Logan informed, confirming he was not dead. Remy recognized the pitiful heap of a man on the floor, rage spreading through out him. He gave a swift kick to his ribs. The sharp pain brought Maurice back to consciousness as he grasped his sides, sounding out a yelp. He was sure his ribs were at least cracked if not broken. "Ya came inta da wrong house homme," Remy announced while picking him up by the collar of his shirt. His fist connected with his nose, breaking it once more.

Remy grabbed onto Maurice's wooden rosary with a vice like grip, slowly choking him as he did. His voice was low and menacing as he sneered, "Ya know wha' else dey call me? Le Diable Blanc. Ya know why?" He paused just a beat as if Maurice would actually be able to answer with Remy's grip growing tighter. He yanked his sunglasses off to reveal his blood red eyes, blood lust visible in them. They shone brightly with wrath and revenge. He continued with a snarl, "'Cause I am da devil. An' I'll take ya ta hell wit' me."

Ororo was too stunned to be responsive but Logan noticed the magenta radiance around the rosary and knew he had to act quickly. He ran over to Remy and began to pull him away. "Ya gotta let go or it'll explode. You'll kill him," he ordered as Remy thrashed around in Logan's hold. He put up a mighty struggle but despite his stature Logan had the superior strength and Remy relinquished his grip.

Maurice struggled to find his footing as he rambled, "Le Diable Blanc... Mon Dieu! Le Diable Blanc!" Logan had seen enough of the imbecile. He decided to give him an added incentive to leave quicker. _**SNIKT!**_ He brandished his claws, causing both Maurice's and Ororo's eyes to pop. "Run!" he roared, unveiling his pointed canines. Maurice bolted for the door exiting, never looking back.

"Merci beaucoup mon ami. If ya wasn't here I mighta killed 'im," Remy thanked, his anger blazed on.

"I'd be helping ya hide a body is what we'd be doing if I wasn't here, but don't mention it. Just coming through fer ya." Logan still felt Ororo's eyes on his claws. He retracted them. Her eyes finally moved up to his and in a frown she silently apologized for staring.

Remy and Logan continued to discuss the situation and what course of action if any to take. Remy yearned for vengeance but uncharacteristically Logan attempted to reason with him. But it all became distorted white noise to Ororo. Her head throbbed painfully from being completely overwhelmed by the events that just unfolded. The break in, the knife, the electricity… It was all too much. Her breaths grew shallow and her surroundings began to spin around her, quickly picking up speed with every passing second. She mustered all the focus she had left to reach out for Remy's hand. Breathlessly she said, "Remy… I feel dizzy." Then everything faded to black. Remy caught her wilted body in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Ororo stood in her home, at the stove just as her mother had many years ago when that day happened. Standing at the stove while Remy sat at the dinning table just like her father when the walls began to crumble onto them. "Remy! Dear Goddess, Remy! Remy, love please answer me!" she cried out yet there was no answer. She couldn't be heard or seen as the debris came crashing down on them. Her calls slowly faded to the muted mouthing of his name as they became buried by rubble.

Remy studied the slight movements of her face. Her facial expressions appeared to be those of pain as lightening struck in the distance. Beeps began to grate against Ororo's ears much to her annoyance. Her eyes fluttered open to a blinding white light, causing her to close them once again until she felt it was safe to open them once more. Remy's anguish riddled face was the first thing she saw as it morphed to that of elation though his eyes hid behind sunglasses. _Dreaming. I was dreaming._ A woman's voice to the left of her said, "I'll notify the doctor she's awake now."

Ororo was confused. She croaked, "Doctor? What happened? Where are we?" "We in da hospital, petit. Ya fainted," he replied softly. "How long was I out for?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "About an hour," Dr. McCoy answered as he stepped through the doorframe, closing the door behind him.

"Dr. McCoy, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way out after delivery an baby when I happened to pass by you being carted into an examination room. I explained that you are a patient of mine. The staff understood my concern and allowed me to examine you."

"Is there anything wrong with me or the baby?"

"No, you both appear fine. This dizzy spell of yours seemed to have been stressed induced, but I must ask and I do so in all confidentiality and understand if you wish to not answer… Are you either of you mutants?"

Remy and Ororo turned to one another in disguised fear and panic. _Why does he want to know if we are mutants?! What is planning to do to us?!_ Dr. McCoy sensed their fright and kicked off his shoes. "May I?" he politely asked, revealing his primate like feet. Ororo and Remy's mouths both hung open in amazement. Dr. McCoy then stepped back into the doorframe of the adjoining bathroom and flipped into the air then hung upside down from the frame. Remy gave a slight chuckle of disbelief. Dr. McCoy proceeded to do a summersault before landing on the floor once again and putting his shoes back on. His glasses remained on the whole time.

Remy applauded as Ororo still sat surprised. Dr. McCoy smiled shyly as he continued, "You see, I have no ill intentions for my reason of asking. I just wonder if your possible mutations could be harmful to you or the baby if more stressful events should arise."

If it meant keeping the baby out of jeopardy Ororo wouldn't hesitate to provide answers to anything he may ask. "Yes, we are mutants." Remy slide his sunglasses off as confirmation then nodded. "I see," Dr. McCoy muttered to himself as he wrote sloppily in his notes. "Well, even if we were to conduct tests on the exact extents of both your mutations we still won't be aware of what the child's mutation and degree of it would be, if there is one at all though the percentage of her carrying the X gene seems high. I can only conclude that given how far along you are into your pregnancy and the importance of you carrying it to term is that you should go on bed rest."

Ororo grimaced but nodded in compliance. The idea of just being home doing nothing irritated her but if it was necessary then she would do so. Seeing her dislike to the conclusion Dr. McCoy said with a smile, "At least you are free to be discharged. No need to stay overnight."

When they arrived home Remy insisted on carrying her up to their bedroom. "Remy I am quite capable of waddling upstairs on my own!" she griped. "Non, Stormy. Ya takin' it easy fo' now on. Ya ain't even gonna lif' a fingah if I'm 'round," he countered then placed her atop her side of their bed. He got into the bed beside her and asked if there was anything he could get her. Ororo yawned, "No beloved. I think I just would like to sleep. This whole ordeal has been quite… taxing." With that she closed her eyes, easing into rest but Remy's whispers tickled her ears to remain alert briefly. She kept her eyes shut as she listened.

"Mon amour, ya papa so, so very sorry fo' scarin' ya mama like dat. I jus' love ya an' ya mama so much. Don' know wha' I do if I los' ya. Bon nuit. Je taime, petit." He laid a gentle kiss on Ororo's roundness. It was a ritual Ororo was unaware he did every night since he first saw the ultrasound of their daughter. He observed the rise and fall of Ororo's chest. Before she awoken in the hospital plots of revenge ran rampant in his head. Making those bastards feel the same pain he did when he caught her limp body in his arms, the fear of her being taken away from him, the fear of losing the baby was his main mission. He brought this pain onto himself, he knew that but **they **did this to her. They hurt her and he wanted them to hurt immensely. He saw her pain plainly on her face as she laid on the hospital bed unconscious. But then she opened her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that looked like two cool pools he could bathe in, cleansing him of all his previous transgressions. In that moment he realized that his vengeful thoughts were pointless. Only Ororo and the child she carried mattered now. She was breathing which meant her heart was beating, sturdy and strong. She and their daughter were alive and healthy. Remy wasn't much of a religious man but he said a silent prayer of gratitude for their safety.

Ororo awoke to the sound of shuffling. Groggily she opened her eyes and peered at her alarm clock. It was nine am. "Bonjour belle," Remy greeted lovingly. Ororo couldn't help but grin as she replied, "Good morning, beloved." She sat up at once to stretch and was shocked to see him placing a tray before her. "What is this Remy?" With a playful smile he answered, "Breakfast. Peanut buttah filled croissants, scrambled eggs wit' melted cheese da way ya like 'em, fruit salad and a glass o' orange juice. Bon appetite." Ororo was touched by the extent he went to to bring her breakfast in bed. "Thank you, my dearest but I could not eat this without sharing with you." They fed eachother until Ororo had her fill.

Remy then began to rub her swollen feet. "All of this isn't necessary, Remy. You're going to mmm spoil me," she sighed in relaxation. "Non chere, Remy ain't spoilin' ya. Jus' givin' ya wha' ya deserve," he assured as he continued massaging. "I believe you giving me a foot massage the night we met may have contributed to us being where we are now," she lightheartedly mused. "If it meant bein' happily married ta da mos' gorgeous femme in da world an' havin' a bebe wit' her den Remy glad ya hit ya foot 'gainst dat table," he responded completely in earnest. Ororo smiled coyly as her eyes turned downwards to avoid his gaze then glanced through endless lashes back to her husband. Her heart swelled for him as his stung for her.

"Remy, come lay with me."

He did what he was told and enveloped her in his strong arms, a hand planted on her bulging belly. He embraced her securely. Ororo could feel the tension in his whole body pressed against her. She shifted around to face him. "Is something troubling you, my love?" Ororo seemed to have become the one person Remy couldn't conceal his emotions from. The master thief would have felt apprehensive about it if he hadn't trusted and loved her so much. He sighed begrudgingly, "I'm da reason ya fainted. Da stupid shit I did befo'e led up ta wha' happened. I've said an' done thin's ta people in da pas'… Well as da ol' sayin' goes ya reap wha' ya sow. If I knew wha' I done woulda put ya and da bebe at risk… I dunno. Maybe ya pere was righ'. Maybe my bes' still ain't good 'nuff."

A lone tear crept down Remy's cheek as he averted his eyes. He wasn't one to shed tears but at the moment he didn't care. There was no embarrassment to be felt, only the hope that he was wrong. Ororo thumbed the tear away while she said gently, "Remy look at me." Once his glossy claret orbs met hers she continued as she ran her fingers tenderly through his ruddy-brown locks, "Do not think that way. You have done more for our child and me than you realize and we love you deeply. Just focus on our present and future. Do not dwell on what cannot be changed."

Now content, Remy kissed her before saying, "Mon coeur, ya always know jus' wha' ta say ta make thin's bettah. I promise I'ma do righ' by ya an' da lil' one. Ma ange… I nevah been ta inta religion. Lawd knows my mere tried her damnedest ta turn ol' Remy inta a good Catholic boy, bless her soul. But I truly feel like Dieu sent ya ta me… Merci ma ange. I'm so appreciative fo' everythin' ya givin' me." He traced her cheekbone delicately with his fingertips affectionately. Ororo felt the onset of tears building.

"My heart, the only thanks I will accept is you returning the love I show."

"Always Stormy. Always."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this! You guys are awesome. The story will be coming to a conclusion soon and I hope everyone sticks around for the ending. Thanks once again everyone and enjoy.

* * *

During the first week of Ororo's bed rest Remy watched over her like a hawk. She already felt like a prisoner not being able to go about her usual daily life but he made it seem like she was an invalid as well. If she even stirred he was up on his feet to do whatever she needed. It was all so frustrating but she thought it would only annoy her more if she fought it.

But the added presence of Logan just added to her aggravation. It was nothing against Logan. Ororo felt insulted that Remy thought she needed to be babysat. Remy only told her he had business to do. No, it wasn't a job. He swore he was done with that and it wasn't retaliation. Ororo made him promise he wouldn't seek vengeance and Remy was a man of his word. He would never lie to his love. He just insisted that she trust him on this and she would trust her husband with all her heart.

Logan never really said much to Ororo though he politely answered any questions she asked. They were all standards inquiries however, only consisting on if he was hungry or wanted something to drink. He just didn't feel comfortable around her. He figured she was a walking jumble of hormonally imbalanced mood swings. And her smell… She smelled like vanilla and sandalwood and well… Pregnancy. However pregnant women are supposed to smell like. Maybe it was paranoia but he could have sworn he heard a faint, speedy, tiny heartbeat. It was moments like this where he cursed his acute senses. It was now his conversationless seventh day keeping watch over Ororo when she felt she could withstand his silence no longer.

She sat a dinner plate in front of him. "What's this?" he asked with a cocked bushy eyebrow. "Grilled chicken and tagliatelle al pesto?" she announced. The words rolled off her tongue as if she was a native Italian speaker. "Sorry but I don't eat anything I can't spell," he grumbled. "Please Logan. I don't like having dinner alone," she said while unintentionally batting never ending lashes. Logan sighed internally. _Gumbo never stood a chance against this one._

Logan begrudgingly shoved a fork into the food. He stuck it into his mouth. _Damn that kid. She can cook too_. He complimented her on her cooking abilities then the two fell into a sharp uncomfortable silence. His anxiety for the past seven days had not gone unnoticed by Ororo. "Logan, are you always this tense?" she inquired after swallowing a piece of chicken. He simply shook his head. "Then is it something I've said or done?" Concern was clear in her voice though she couldn't think of a way she may have offended. Perhaps it was because of his one time intimate acquaintance with her best friend, Jean. "It ain't anything like that. It's… Well you're pregnant," he responded sheepishly while nearly gawking at her belly. "What of it?" she shrugged. "It's just… I don't wanna be the only one here alone witcha when ya pop," he admitted. She chuckled lightly, "I have six more weeks until I am due to go into labor. I assure you my friend you have nothing to worry about."

They finished their dinner in a comfortable quite. "Do you know what Remy is out doing?" she questioned as she cleared their plates. "No saying," he fibbed. It was a half-truth. He knew what Remy was doing but he would not say. She waddled back over from the kitchen with a bottle of Abita Lite in hand. "Err, I don't think you can drink that darlin'." "It's not for me. It's for you," she stated as she handed him the chilled bottle, one from Remy's personal stash. He began to wonder if this was her way of buttering him up to get information out of him.

"Ya know, 'Ro, I can call you that right?"

Ororo smiled kindly and nodded, understanding that her name could be considered hard to enunciate to some.

"Cajun… Remy, I've known him for a long time now. I never seen him before like how he has been lately…. The kid really cares fer ya," Logan said sincerely between sips.

Ororo could only grin softly. "And I care for him more and more with each passing day."

Logan's head snapped to the direction of the front door. Ororo watched him in curiosity, still unaware of what his mutation was exactly. Remy then strolled through the door. "Beloved," Ororo gleefully sang out as she hugged him. Logan felt both disgusted by their affectionate display as well as a tinge of sorrow. He's always preferred to stick to himself and kept a small circle of associates. But a man could only find solace in lonesomeness for so long. Things with Jean, well that was a one-night situation. They had nothing in common but sex. Perhaps he'd give Yukio, a girl he met at the bar during Mardi Gras a call.

The following day was just as it were the days before. Remy doted over her until Logan arrived, this time with take out. "Yer suppose to be on bed rest. 'Sides thought I'd pay you back for dinner last night," he supplied while taking out fried chicken, biscuits and cole slaw. Ororo was moved by his consideration. "Thank you, Logan but this isn't repaying. This is simply sharing dinner with a friend," she replied with a warm smile, her jewel eyes shinning with thanks.

She was in the midst of her second drumstick when she noticed something missing from above the television in the living room. _Remy's Saints banner is gone. Where could it be?_

They had just finished eating when Remy bounced through the door in undeniable excitement. "Put on ya shoes cheri. Remy got a surprise ta show ya!" he beamed. She barely slipped into her flats before he nearly drug her out of the door. Instead of his two-seat sports car a sleek brand new sable Lexus LX was parked in their driveway. "Oh," she sighed in awe at how the automobile gleamed. "Wanna go fo' a ride, belle?" She answered wordlessly by slightly clumsily sliding into the passenger seat. The ride consisted of her admiring the interior of the car; the heated leather seats, the mahogany trim, her turning up the volume of her Lauryn Hill radio Pandora station. Remy watched out the corner of his eyes with a smile tugging on the corner of his lips as she sang along, her voice feather light and airy.

Unsure of what the balance held  
I touched my belly overwhelmed  
By what I had been chosen to perform  
But then an angel came one day  
Told me to kneel down and pray  
For unto me a man child would be born  
Woe this crazy circumstance  
I knew his life deserved a chance  
But everybody told me to be smart  
Look at your career they said,  
"Lauryn, baby use your head"  
But instead I chose to use my heart

Now the joy of my world is in Zion  
Now the joy of my world is in Zion

How beautiful if nothing more  
Than to wait at Zion's door  
I've never been in love like this before  
Now let me pray to keep you from  
The perils that will surely come  
See life for you my prince has just begun  
And I thank you for choosing me  
To come through unto life to be  
A beautiful reflection of his grace  
For I know that a gift so great  
Is only one God could create  
And I'm reminded every time I see your face

That the joy of my world is in Zion  
Now the joy of my world is in Zion  
Now the joy of my world is in Zion  
Now the joy of my world is in Zion

Marching, marching, marching to Zion  
Marching, marching  
Marching, marching, marching to Zion  
Beautiful, beautiful Zion

Ororo's lips closed once she noticed they entered a neighborhood. It was unlike theirs, which was a standard middle class area. This wasn't necessarily one of wealth but by no means where these standard working family homes. She decided it was upper middle class. They began to pull into an immaculate, well-manicured house. "Whose house is this?" she pondered aloud. A wily grin emerged upon his handsome face. "It's ours amour. Dis be our new home," he replied boastfully as he helped her out of their new SUV and lead her to the house.

The tile in the foyer leading to the living room was made of costume Italian marble. They entered the living room and Ororo was stunned. It was already furnished in camel colored suede and decorated in toffee and opal accents. The Saints banner sat proudly over the 72-inch flat screen television. Though they never lived in it previously it felt like home. "Figured ya would wan' a sofa ya could get outta," he joked. Ororo turned to him with narrowed eyes and said, "You didn't decorated this." "Non, Remy jus' said wha' he wan'ed an' da profess'nal did da res'," he confessed then added as he showed her up the stairs to a bedroom, forgoing the tour of the kitchen and dinning room, "But dere one thin' Remy looked ovah every detail of."

They stopped before a plain bedroom door near the master suite. Ororo pushed it open and stepped in. Instantly her mouth fell agape with no words to be said as she took her surroundings in. Her eyes automatically caught on a mural of Monet's Water Lilies, an exact replica of the print she had hanging in her childhood bedroom. The painting covered the entire surface with beautiful soft shades of pinks, blues, marine greens, purples and pearls. The remaining walls were lavender with white stencils of lilies, tulips, dandelions, daffodils, tuberoses and orchids etched throughout. A small dresser and matching crib of handcrafted from cherry wood sat against the wall. The bedding of the crib was a shade lighter than the paint on the wall beside it. A mobile of dainty various feminine colored flowers hung over it. Her silence made Remy anxious. " I 'member seein' dat paintin' and dem sketches o' flowers in ya room when we went ta ya pere's. An' ya bed was ligh' purple. I thought maybe our bebe could have a room like her mama," he nervously explained. "…Do ya like it petit?"

She turned to face her husband with tears streaming down her face. _Merde, she don' like it. Knew I shoulda jus' had 'em put some Winnie da Pooh shit on dere._ Ororo embraced him in a hug so strong he almost questioned if her mutation developed super strength. "It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done. Thank you, my love. Thank you so much," she said with the utmost appreciation then encircled her tightly with her arms. Remy adored the feeling of the swell of her belly between them as they embraced. "Avec plaisir mon amour," he whispered into her satin silvery mane, "Jus' wanna fresh start. Thought dis would be a good beginnin'."

After settling into their new home Remy mostly stayed by her side, not that either of them minded. They enjoyed the lazy days of playing card games, movie marathons, ordering take out, and scanning through baby names books. Finding one they both agreed on and felt would compliment their bun in the oven was much more challenging than they would have guessed. However Ororo was grateful for the few days she was able to leave the house when she and Jean bought bags upon bags of baby items. Between the shopping and the baby shower the girls at the office threw for her she soon realized Auntie Jeanie would be spoiling her little one absolutely rotten.

Remy and Ororo began going to a three-week new parents class twice a week Dr. McCoy recommended before. They quickly learned how inexperienced they were though they caught on fast although Remy felt changing a diaper was much more intricate than he first perceived. After eight attempts he now had it down to a science.

Two days passed with Ororo experiencing contractions but they were too sparse to check in to the hospital. Dr. McCoy guaranteed that this was typical and with four days until her expected due date not to worry. _Just wish I could get this over with._ She massaged cocoa butter onto her enormous belly. _Still no stretch marks. Thank you Shea._

Ororo threaded her way down the stairs, heading to the expensive kitchen while Remy made omelet, deciding to have breakfast for dinner. Did they need six burners? No, but Remy alternated on their uses. He had just slid the omelets onto plates when he heard a painful yelp. He found Ororo a few feet away clutching the marble countertop. He rushed over her and nearly slipped on the damp floor. "Did ya spill somethin' Stormy?" he asked, puzzled by the wet substance. With an anguished expression distorting her beautiful, delicate features she shook her head. In a quivering voice she responded, "My water broke."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It really does mean a lot. Also many thanks to the first few reviews I got encouraging me to continue. I came close to discarding this fic and I'm glad you convinced me otherwise. Special thanks to: 6Black Key Wings9, God's Echo, Slytherin's Pimp, PerfectLover, Hememal, beautifulcurare, and Urd85613 for your consistent reviews. You guys are awesome.

Also I probably will be writing a companion one shot for to this in either a few weeks or a month's time.

Thanks again everyone and please enjoy the conclusion.

_Oh merde!_ Remy kept a calm veneer but all he could think of was one word over and over again. _Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde!_ Finally finding his voice he asked, "Firs' thin' we gotta do is call Dr. McCoy righ'?" Ororo nodded her head swiftly, taking a deep breath to help dull the pain before saying, "Yes. My phone is on the coffee table. Call Dr. McCoy for me." Remy didn't want to leave his wife's side but complied. He fumbled with the phone, nearly frantically scrolling through her contact list when he heard another muffled yelp.

Ororo didn't pay attention to the phone conversation. She just willed herself not to dwell on the painful contractions and on focusing on the fact that their baby would be arriving shortly. The thought both excited and frightened her but regardless of her hesitation she was determined to be ready for their daughter's arrival.

Remy reentered the kitchen and placed his hand lightly on her back. "Ready ta go now ma cherie?" "Have to get the bag Ahhh! Upstairs I packed," she answered in a slightly strained voice. He bounded for the stairs, taking them two at a time then headed back down once he grabbed the duffle bag and took off to the SUV. He started the engine and was ready to back out when he remembered the most important thing missing. _Poutain! Stormy!_

He rushed back into their house to find Ororo standing in the foyer. Even though anguish darkened her brilliant and her smile didn't shine as it normally did it was still warm as she reassured, "Calm yourself beloved. All will be fine." She wished she could heed her own advice because internally she was a bundle of anxiety. Remy held on to her hand as he helped her waddling to the car.

He desperately attempted to obey the speed limit for Ororo's sake but everytime she grunted or squealed in agony it killed him. She tried to keep herself under control but felt her grip on her composure loosening. Dark clouds began to roll into the horizon. Remy knew he didn't have time to waste. Police be damned, he was going to make it to that hospital as quickly as possible.

They entered the maternity ward with Ororo gritting her teeth in ordered to silence her desired screams of pain. She loathed that she had paperwork to sign. She was in labor! She probably would have placed her signature on anything if it meant getting this baby out of her. With an unsteady hand she signed whatever was necessary then was wheeled into a room where Dr. McCoy awaited for the couple.

While nurses took Ororo and the baby's vitals and prepped her Remy pulled Dr. McCoy aside. "Doc… Um, I dunno how ta say dis. Dere some rain clouds comin' dis way when jus' ten minutes ago it was brigh' out. Ya get what I'm sayin'?"

Dr. McCoy considered the information he just learned. "You're saying your wife can manipulate the weather? Fascinating."

"Maybe ami but da way she feelin' can change thin's fo' da wors'. Remy don' dink Hurricane Ororo sound like ta much fun."

"Yes, I would have to agree. Thank you for voicing your concerns. I will check how far along she is and at the appropriate time, we'll administer an epidural to help her manage with pain." He patted the man on the shoulder in an appreciative gesture then went to work.

Ororo was already five centimeters along and it seemed her labor was moving along speedily but Dr. McCoy felt it would be best to wait until seven centimeters to administer the epidural, hoping it wouldn't halt her progress.

Remy stood next to Ororo's bed rubbing his thumb over her fingers. "How ya holdin' up Stormy?" She winced then smiled weakly once the pain subsided. "I've been better," she replied with a miniature chuckle. Wisps of her hair hung loosely, framing her face while the rest of her locks were coiled in a loose bun at the base of her neck. She still mesmerized Remy.

Time passed on. If he hadn't known better he would have believed she was resting as her eyes remained shut. The indicator of otherwise was the squeeze of her hand with every contraction. Her grip became tighter as they continued. She solely wanted to concentrate on alleviating the pain, only answering Remy's questions with a nod or shake of the head. She understood she had to keep her emotions in check for the sake of not creating a natural disaster. At last she could endure no more. She paged for the doctor, stating she was ready for the epidural.

When Dr. McCoy had checked how far along she was he made an alarming discovery. "Oh my. Well it seems that unfortunately I am now unable to do that. I can't give epidurals to patients past seven centimeters and you are at eight and a half. In fact you are progressing much more rapidly than estimated."

Ororo's eyes grew as large as they could as she growled, "What do you mean I can't have an epidural?! I can't handle this any longer!"

Dr. McCoy's tone remained composed. "I understand this is a major inconvenience Mrs. LeBeau which I am truly sorry for. But it is out of my hands now. I can only suggest you brace yourself to start pushing soon."

And with those words said Ororo began to panic. "No! Give me the goddamned drugs!" Thunder shook the building.

Both Remy and Dr. McCoy's eyes bulged. Remy had never heard his ever so eloquent wife utter a foul word before much less yell it. Dr. McCoy only said with sympathy, "I'm sorry my dear." Then left to prepare for the delivery.

Her tears began to fall as heavy as the pouring rain outside. Remy took her face in his hands and thumbed away the tears as she sobbed. "Amour, listen ta Remy. Everythin' gon' be fine. Ya strong. Ya can do dis." He then planted a kiss on her temple. Ororo knew Remy was right. She needed to recollect herself for the sake of their baby. Then she felt the unmistakable need to push.

Dr. McCoy returned to the room ready for the delivery. "I want to push," she informed him through clenched teeth. He checked and indeed she was correct.

"All right, Ororo. Take a deep breath and push down."

She did so with a grunt as long as she could until falling back onto the bed panting to collect her breath. Remy's nerves were on end. His stomach trembled with possibly nausea and his heart raced. _Poutain! She really 'bout ta have da bebe! Mon Dieu! Dis is happenin'!_

"Again Ororo. Push now."

She bore down once more, feeling as if her insides were on fire and she was trying to push them out with all her might. The strain made her body shudder. She leaned against the bed once she felt she couldn't go on. This was torture. She never felt suffering like this before. Tears began to descend down her sweat glistened face. "It hurts so much. I can't do this," she whimpered feeling defeated. "Ya can chere. We so close ta seein' our bebe girl," Remy encouraged. The thought of finally being able to hold the child that grew within her for the past nine months motivated her to regroup and go on.

She took another deep breath and pushed as best as she could. "That's it. The baby's head is starting to crown. Keep going," Dr. McCoy urged. Once she stopped to regain her breath Ororo pulled Remy by the shirt collar and demanded with a bark, "Look down there! Look what've you've done to me! Look!" Remy by all means had no desire to but if it meant keeping a freak blizzard from happening he'd make the sacrifice. He tilted down and looked. He frowned and momentarily grieved inwardly. _It usta be so pretty_. But there was one thing he noticed right away that tugged at his heartstrings. The baby had a head full of hair… His hair.

"Only a few more pushes left. We're almost there."

She pushed and pushed, her face flushed from her efforts. She was exhausted and her body ached tremendously. She wanted the whole ordeal over with. Her whole body buzzed. She hardly heard Dr. McCoy telling her two more strong pushes. With that information she gave it her all. She pushed with all her might as she snarled. She pushed until her lungs burned, all around her deafened by her endeavors until she heard the wail of a tiny voice. Ororo snapped her eyes opened and saw her. The tears of anguish that streamed down her face now were replaced with those of elation.

Remy stood in awe. They made this little person. She may not have been made with love but she would be raised with it. At this moment he never loved Ororo more than the gift she just gave him. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Dad?" Dr. McCoy asked with a genuine bright smile. _Dad… I'm officially a dad._ Remy simply nodded than sawed through the cord.

A nurse bundled the small child in blankets and placed her in Ororo's arms. With a grin like none other on her face her sobs ebbed as both parents observed the little one. Both silently counting ten fingers and toes and studied her features. The baby had the same ruddy-brunette hair and perfectly sculpted lips as her father with her mother's regal nose and almond shaped sapphire eyes. Her skin carried a butterscotch hue. She was the most gorgeous thing either of them ever seen.

A nurse took their daughter way to be washed and measured. Remy kissed Ororo tenderly on the lips. "Je taime ma ange," he whispered as he nuzzled his stubbled cheek to her. "I love you too. So much." The nurse returned handing the baby to Remy. He was a bit anxious. The baby was so small and fragile. He ran a finger over the tufts of her auburn hair then her cheek. She was the softest thing he ever felt. Her azure eyes that were undeniably her mother's seemed to intensely look up to him. He was a goner. He knew it. He fell in love with the little one instantly. "Dis ya papa. Ja taime jour da ma vie," he whispered lovingly. Their daughter cooed. A smile was plastered on Ororo's face as the watched the two loves of her life.

Then it struck him. They never decided on a name but at that moment there was only one logical choice. He turned to Ororo. "Can we name her Nia? I saw it in dat book. It means purpose." She silently nodded, already knowing the meaning of it in Swahili. For Remy the name was absolutely fitting. She fit the definition to a T. This little life grounded him. She was the purpose of him finding the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the purpose of not running from his fears and issues, the purpose for leaving his meaningless lifestyle behind and the purpose of evolving into the man he was now.

Nia began to stir. He handed her back to her mother to be fed. Another moment of awe struck him as he watched, having never seen a more beautifully touching sight his wife nursing his daughter. He eventually broke himself from the trance and grabbed a hold of his phone and sent out a text message to Logan, Jean and Charles.

"_Me and Ororo are happy to announce that at 9:17 pm Nia N'Dare LeBeau was born weighing 6 pounds, 11 ounces and 20 inches long."_

Remy reached across the bed to find it empty. He knew where she was but still wanted to see for himself. He padded lightly and to the nursery, the soft glow of a night-light illuminated the way. Before entering he heard his wife's hum, soft and melodic. He peered in through the crack of the door and frame to find Ororo sitting in a rocking chair, little Nia nestled closed to her bosom as she drifted back to sleep. Though she was inexperienced with children Ororo took the motherhood instinctually. Her nurturing, kind demeanor made the transition extremely easy. Remy thought she was a better mother than she was a wife and he had absolutely no complaints about his partner either. Ororo stood and placed a gentle kiss atop her head full of hair and whispered her love for her before laying her in her crib once again.

She reached Remy at the doorway and kissed him. "Everythin' ok?" he asked habitually. The answer was always the same. All Nia needed was a fresh diaper and more milk but he was concerned nonetheless. Their daughter was a quiet baby that gave minimum interruptions through the night. She only fussed when dirty or hungry. And welcomed anyone who held her, even Uncle Logan who was forced to. But like her mother she enchanted any man in her vicinity and Logan's defenses fell quickly and found he grew to enjoy holding the infant. Remy and Ororo quickly concluded Nia had her mother's conduct of calmness and tranquility.

They returned to bed. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he informed her, "It's been six weeks chere." Ororo knew what he was alluding to. That was how long they had to abstain from sex and Remy didn't take the wait well. He couldn't remember the last time he went that long without sex… If he ever went that long. Ororo rolled her eyes though in truth she longed for him as well. His hand traveled from her hip up to cup an engorged breast. That was one perk of babies he enjoyed the most. "I missed dis," he whispered as he nuzzled against her, taking a deep inhale of ashen tresses. Sandalwood and vanilla filled his nostrils, setting his loins ablaze. He kissed her deeply, passionately then trailed light kisses to her ear, nipping it gently before purring, "Lemme make love ta ya. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de toi." Any reluctance she held on to before hastily diminished as her body responded to his heated touches. "Yes dearest. Anything for you," she breathed as they began to make love.

Six Years Later

It was Christmas Eve and everyone gathered at the LeBeau residence for their annual dinner that became a tradition. Ororo stepped out of the kitchen to find her daughters wrestling with Logan on the floor of the living room. "Get washed for dinner girls," she announced. Their high-pitched giggles died down. "Aww Mommy do we have to?" her eldest whined, her auburn tendrils in a thick plat down her back. "Yeah, Mom do we hafta?" Logan playfully asked in a similar tone. Ororo smirked, "Yes you have to, especially you Logan."

Their youngest walked over to her father who had been watching the Hornets vs Lakers game with Jean's husband, Scott. "Aw papa, pourquoi?" she pouted, tilting her head slight to the left causing her platinum pigtails to appear unbalanced. Their youngest, Nyla Genevieve LeBeau (a name they thought was a clever play on the abbreviation of their home states) may have had her mother's snowy tresses and full lips but she had the similar peach complexion that turned to a beautiful golden tan like her father and shared the same onyx and ruby eyes as him. He feared for the ridicule he was sure she would face from a heartless world but Ororo assured him they would deal with it once the time came. But no one could deny that her angelic locks and demonic eyes were a gorgeous contrast. But more than her features Nyla inherited her father's charm and rebellious streak where as Nia was calm and quiet like Ororo. Remy loved both his daughters equally and effortlessly was talked into letting them apply barrettes to his shaggy tresses or attending pretend tea parties but he had a certain fondness for the littlest LeBeau. He answered, "'Cause ya mama say so. Now go 'head and clean up mis petites." The girls scampered to the washroom.

Jean and Scott sat at the dinning table with Nia sitting next to Auntie Jeanie while Nyla sat between Oncle Logan and Tantie Yuko as the four year old affectionately referred to them as. When Logan and Yukio first became an item Remy felt the need to inform Logan and Ororo he and she once had slept with eachother a few times many moons before. Logan chuckled, "Ya slept with most of the city Gumbo. It was bound to happen at some point. Ya musta not been too good if she didn't chase after ya." Ororo simply shrugged with a seductive smile, "She may have had you before but I have you now forever." Damn he loved it when his femme was possessive. She became good friends with Yukio almost instantly. Remy cherished how secure she felt in their love.

"May I pweez feel your tummy?" Nia asked Jean who was only two months away from expecting her first child. Jean granted permission and Nia placed a small hand on her protruding roundness. "He just started kicking. I think baby Nathan likes you," she said to the giddy girl. "Bettah hope he don' like oldah filles," Remy jokingly warned.

"Well we're glad that Nathan will have a friend around the same age soon. Isn't she due next month?" Jean asked with a smile referring to the son Remy and Ororo were adopting. A teenage girl from a small town in New Jersey had seen her father speaking on CNN about genetic mutation. She found a way to reach out to the professor and explained that as a mutant and unwed teen mother she feared for her impending child's safety and hoped to find understanding parents that would raise the boy. Charles automatically thought of Ororo and Remy.

Remy and Ororo had mentioned possibly having a third child but never made any definite plans. So she was a bit apprehensive about bringing the topic up but Remy beamed once he heard it. He embraced her tightly. "Oui Stormy. We should adopt da enfant." And so in a month's time they planned on welcoming Xavier Etienne LeBeau to their expanding family.

Shortly after their feast Ororo tucked their daughters into bed with promises that gifts from Santa Claus would be awaiting them under the Christmas tree. She shortly returned to the living room, sitting on Remy's lap as she joined in on their conversation.

Although she was the mother of two her body remained as toned as it was before conceiving. Remy brushed his auburn tresses away from his eyes before idly playing with Ororo's locks, twirling them as she drummed her fingers on his knee. Over the years their love only grew. Not to say they never had their disagreements. She'd cut him with icy glares and he'd match it with a fiery stare but fire melted ice and water extinguished fire causing them to have incredible make up sex. Sometimes Ororo wondered if Remy started arguments on purpose for the end results.

"Well we have some news we want to share with you," Ororo proclaimed slightly anxious. Remy squeezed her hand reassuringly then she continued, "It seems like little Nathan and Xavier will another playmate shortly after. Remy and I are expecting a boy. I'm four months pregnant." Everyone exclaimed in surprise, congratulating the couple. "Four months? You aren't even showing!" Yukio complimented. "Congrats darlin'. I knew you smelled different," Logan jabbed. Ororo slightly blushed, "This one seems to be shy. I only found out last month." The child inside her was definitely a surprise. With Nyla they knew they conceived her during their vacation in Nice at the villa Remy inherited. But this one was hard to pinpoint. It could have been when Ororo skipped work to participate in, 'No Underwear Wednesday', or perhaps it was 'Roleplay Friday'. One thing was certain. It wasn't on 'Only Oral Monday'.

They knew that very soon they would be driven to point of madness with the additions of Xavier and Luc David LeBeau, respectively named after their fathers. But it was an insanity they looked forward to. They loved eachother and had plenty of love to give. Remy tilted her chin towards him and pressed his lips to hers. They were grateful that a lustful blunder made one night led to a lifetime of unconditional love.

Translation:

Ja taime jour da ma vie- I love you light of my light

J'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de toi- I want you. I need you

Pourquoi- Why?


End file.
